


Play Me Like Your Violin

by TheEpicPineapplez



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And all will be great, And is background smart, Dom Sherlock Holmes, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, He's never begged for mercy, I am not joking with these tags, I hope I can get the trauma right, I hope it works out :), I know John and Sherlock are great as a couple, I like to be accurate, I love to hear ideas, I'll shut up now and let you read, I'm horrible at writing them, I'm sorry if the cases are bad, If you see mistakes or would like to see something in my story, Nightmares, PTSD, Reader enjoys Sherlock and John's antics and banter, Sherlock is fucking hot and no one will tell me otherwise, There will smut..., These warnings are srs, This starts from The Great Game, Violence and shit, We'll see if it's a slow burn, You will be like a mild Sherlock, and comments, but let's assume they're best friends, had to, let me know, read the tags, they're great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpicPineapplez/pseuds/TheEpicPineapplez
Summary: Aria Hudson has been away from home for eight years. When a certain detective ensures her father's death, Aria finds herself moving in with her mother in London. Instantly, she is mesmerized by the detective and falls for him. But what happens when a case goes wrong and her world is turned upside down? Will she make it through? Or will she let herself fall?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy... It's probably not that good... I'll update when I can unless I take it down for being bad. Who knows?

I sighed as I arrived at 221B Baker Street. I looked at the door crooked door handle and knew it must’ve Sherlock. While I never personally met him, I knew that I owed him everything. He had sentenced my father to death after all. My mom did everything in her power to keep me safe from my father’s drug activities and abusive nature, but she could only do so much.

I had run away and escaped that life when I was eighteen and went to college. I never looked back. I wanted no part of it. I hadn’t seen my mom in eight years… Until now… I had lived in Colorado for a while, but I was miserable and my mom offered that I stay with her and find a job in London. That’s why I was here. That and that there was no longer any chance of my father being there.

With my few bags in hand, I opened the door and called out for my mom and got no response. I assumed she was out doing...mom things...She told me where my room would be so I decided to unpack. I didn’t really have much. I had learned the trick of being able to pack my things and move at a moments notice. 

It took me only thirty minutes to finish and as soon as I was done, I heard the door opening and closing. Curious to find out who it was, I left my room to find a man trudging up the stairs. He stopped in the doorway when he saw me and my breath was taken away by how beautiful he was.

He wore almost all black and had a dark coat. His hair was a mop of curls on top of his head. He was tall with a lean yet I could tell he was deceivingly athletic. The man had pale skin and cheekbones that could cut me like a knife. But his eyes… His eyes are what caught my attention. They were pale blue: cold and calculating. I could get lost in those eyes as they held lifetimes of knowledge and experiences. He scanned me up and down like he was figuring me out.

“Ummm… Hello. My name Aria. I’m Mrs. Hudson’s-”

“Daughter,” he finished before holding out his hand and saying, “I’m Sherlock.”

I gave him a warm smile as I shook his hand. 

“Nice to meet you.”

He looked me up and down again.

“Are you deducing me, Mr. Holmes,” I asked him with another smile.

“Obviously.”

“I’ll leave you to it then. I assume you’ll everything about me within the next two minutes. No need to tell you my story or anything like that,” I said.

His eyes narrowed like he was intrigued by my answer. I flopped on the couch and turned the TV on while I put my headphones in and turned on my music. Sherlock left the room a few moments later before coming back out in a gray T-shirt and a jacket and sweatpants before flopping down on a chair. I looked up from my phone to see his blank eyes.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he snapped lightly. 

I smirked. 

“Bored? You poor man.”

He only rolled his eyes at me and scoffed. I put my headphones back on and turned the music up. We sat like that for a while. He had turned the TV off after a while when it seemed to annoy him. The longer time went on, the more bored he became and the agitated until he started shooting a yellow smiley face on the wall. I looked up at him then the wall then back at my phone. He shot two more times before the door opened and closed. He let out a long sigh and shot his gun three more times. A man ran up the stairs and into the room.

He had blonde hair and was short compared to Sherlock. I assumed this was John. I scanned him up and down.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING,” he yelled at the man in the chair before looking at me.

I smiled and waved in greeting.

“Umm hi.”

“Bored…”

“What,” John asked.

Sherlock got up.

“Bored,” Sherlock exclaimed before getting up and aiming at the wall and shooting the wall, “BORED! BORED!”

John covered his ears until his friend was done shooting. Sherlock gave up his gun and allowed the blonde to take it away. 

“Don’t know what’s got into the criminal classes. It’s a good job I’m not one of them,” Sherlock sighed as he walked over to the wall.

“So you take it out on the wall?”

“The wall had it coming,” Sherlock said, stroking the wall where there were now bullet holes.

I chuckled and continued to play Doodle Jump on my phone.

“I’m sorry. Who are you,” John asked me.

I looked up from my phone and paused the game and took out my headphones as I stood up. Sherlock made his way over to the couch and flopped down.

“My name is Aria. You must be John.”

“How did you-”

“I’m Mrs. Hudson’s daughter. You’re growing soft John. A soldier from Afganistan shouldn’t cover his ears with firing guns. You don’t always have ear protection,” I joked.

John’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock. 

“Are you alright,” I asked.

His eyes darted over to Sherlock who was looking at me through narrowed and amused eyes. A smile played at his lips.

“Did you tell her?”

“No Mr. Watson...You told me,” I said.

“When?”

“Posture, eyes, response, body language, skin tone. Obvious right? No one has those eyes, but a soldier. One that has seen immense pain and action. I know the look. I’m assuming Sherlock deduced the same thing and told you about the skin tone and body language. The way you handled the gun was too precise to be anything else.”

“Great...Now there’s two of them… Wonderful…”

He sighed before going back to the conversation with his friend while I took my place on a chair.

“What about that Russian case?”

“Belarus. Open and shut domestic murder. Not worth my time,” Sherlock responded, studying me like a puzzle.

“Shame. Anything in? I’m starving.”

John opened the fridge and I heard him sigh before opening it again. I leaned over so my head was hanging over the back of the chair. I saw a severed head inside the fridge and smirked.

“A head. A severed head.”

“Just tea for me. Thanks,” Sherlock said, ignoring John’s comment.

“There’s a head in the fridge!”

“Yes.”

“A bloody head!”

Had to put it somewhere. You don’t mind, do you? Got it from Bart’s morgue. I’m measuring the coagulation of saliva after death.”

I chuckled, “Nice.”

I found their banter very amusing and fascinating. It was nice, honestly. Sherlock nodded to an opened laptop on the end table in front of the couch.

“I see you’ve written up the taxi driver case.”

John sounded distracted as he closed the fridge and replied, “Uhh...Yeah.”

“A Study in Pink… Nice.”

This was about to be good. I could already tell Sherlock was not amused about the blog as he picked up a newspaper and occupied himself.

“Well, you know. Pink lady, pink case, pink phone… There was a lot of pink. Did you like it,” he asked.

“Of course he doesn’t.”

“Eeerrr...no.”

Sherlock and I responded at the time, which shocked the detective and his friend. Again, Sherlock studied me with empty and observant eyes.

“Why not? I thought you’d be flattered.”

“Flattered,” Sherlock mocked as he put the newspaper down and read from the blog: “Sherlock sees right through everyone and everything in seconds. What’s incredible, though, is how spectacularly ignorant he is about some things.”

I bit my lip to keep from laughing at that. It was wrong. I knew it. But I couldn’t help it.

“Hold on I didn’t mean- Are you enjoying this,” he snapped the last part at me.

“Can’t help it.”

“Oh! You spectacularly ignorant in a nice way? Look, it doesn’t matter to me who’s Prime Minister. Or who’s sleeping with who-”

“Or that the Earth goes around the sun?”

The two fought about that for a second while Sherlock explained he had no place for the nonsense solar system in his hard drive, aka mind. Made sense to me. After that, Sherlock told John, in a different way, to keep his mouth shut and that no one cared what he had to say. After that, Sherlock turned over on the couch and pouted like a child. John walked out for air and almost bumped into Mrs. Hudson. As soon as I saw my mom, I gave her a hug and took her bags.

“It’s great to see you here love. It’s been so long. You seriously don’t have to help.”

“It’s no problem, mom.”

My mom commented on their argument while Sherlock gazed moodily out the window. He commented on how disgusting the quiet was and my mom scolded him on the wall before saying it would be on his rent. I walked over with tea in my hand as he looked the wall with a smile. I tapped his shoulder and handed him the tea. His mouth opened as if he was about to say thank you before there was a loud bang and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add other cases in a couple chapters. I have to start somewhere right?

I groaned as I woke up. My head was pounding and the room was spinning as I tried to blink my eyes to clear my vision. While I was observing the room, I spotted Sherlock on the ground.

“Sherlock…,” I murmured.

I staggered to my feet and stumbled to the detective before falling down next to him. There was a slight stinging in my thigh but it was mild so I decided to ignore it as I shook him lightly and called out his name. Finally, he woke up with a gasp and looked at me. He held his head. I could relate. Mine was pounding like a mother fucker. 

Together, we got to our feet and stumbled over to the couch to try and recover from the shock of the explosion. I saw a couple of cuts on Sherlock’s arms and face and decided to go to the kitchen to look for medical supplies. I helped clean him up a bit and gave him one of his patches I found. I assumed that he might need one. 

“Are you alright, Aria,” Sherlock asked.

I nodded, but now that mentioned it, my leg was hurting like hell and I felt tired and whoozy. I stood up and started to stumble a bit which prompted Sherlock to catch me and hold me still. Before he could ask any questions I told him I was fine and went to my room. I quickly undressed and saw some glass shards in my leg. They weren’t bad or anything, but I knew they would require some bandages. Nothing I couldn’t handle.  
I went to my dresser next to my bed and pulled out my own med kit. I sat on the bed and pulled out some tweezers, a knife, bandages, KT tape, medical tape, an ankle brace, and wraps. I got all the shards I could with the tweezers, but some were still stuck under the skin. I knew this would happen so I grabbed a cloth and rolled it up and stuck it in my mouth before making small incisions in my leg where the glass was. 

My hands were shaking and it was hard to hold the knife still. I always hated this. Of course, this wasn’t my first dealing with things like this, but it never made it any more pleasant. I dug the glass out with the tweezers and held some bandages over the wound so that the blood wouldn’t ooze. Once I cleaned it off, I moved onto the worst part: the medicine. 

Making incisions was shitty, but the medicine… The medicine was always a bitch and stung like hell. I grabbed the bottle of fluid and dumped it over the wound and bit the cloth to muffle my cries. Silent tears fell down my face. Overall, I’ve had worse...Much worse… This is nothing compared to a bullet and broken bones or fractured….anything really… But I was still in shock from the explosion as I wrapped the wounds in bandages and cut the tape before securing over the bandages.

I used the KT tape on my shoulder and a brace on my ankle. It hit me that Sherlock might have some similar injuries to me. I got dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt before I picked my med kit up and went to the living room to check on Sherlock only find him sitting on the couch with another man. John was in the room as well. They all turned to look at me when I entered.

“Sherlock are you ok? I have some bandages if you like,” I offered before scanning the newcomer. 

“I didn’t know you had a guest with you.”

“She’s not a guest. I’m fine thank you,” he said.

The man glanced over me up and down before going back to his conversation with ease.

“And to answer your question John, very. We think West must’ve taken the memory stick and we can’t possibly risk it falling into the wrong hands. You’ve got to find those plans, Sherlock. Don’t make me order you.”

“Like to see you try,” Sherlock challenged.

The man was quiet before rubbing his jaw and telling John and Sherlock to think it over and left. Everything clicked at that moment. Sherlock started furiously playing the violin as he glared at the man leaving. He kept playing until the door was shut.

“Why did you-”

“Brother…,” I whispered, cutting John off.

The two men looked at me.

“What did you say,” Sherlock asked.

“That man was your brother,” I asked with surprise. 

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed and John looked at me with shock.

“I must say...He looks...Nothing like you. I hope his appointment will clear up the pain in his jaw… Hm… Is that seriously your brother?”

“Unfortunately…”

“Sorry. How did you know that” John asked me.

I looked over at John and chuckled at his expression.

“Don’t you hear enough deductions from Sherlock? I guess not. I’ll tell you since you are so interested,” I said, “Did you see his posture? It was impeccable. That and suit means he’s someone of authority. He was talking about something “top secret” so enough said. He was clearly here before you and I was in my room fix- umm… So Sherlock had to let him in. He wouldn’t just let anyone waltz inside here so he knew him. He has the same look in his eyes as Sherlock. They’re empty, knowledgeable, vast, and observant. Not everyone can have those eyes. A very select few. That was what really gave along with Sherlock here…” I said, looking at the man on the couch. 

“Sherlock gave it away?”

“Sherlock gives away everything…”

I smiled. Now Sherlock was interested. I had his attention. I held his calculating gaze as I slowly started to approach him. 

“Sherlock doesn’t like that man… But he does care for him deeply. Therefore he must be someone of importance to him. I mean just looking by the way they talked is enough, but I can see the anger in his eyes… But it’s more than that, isn’t it? Jealousy is a very hateful thing. But there’s something worse...Something deeper. Isn’t it Sherlock,” I asked him as I kneeled in front of him.

“And what did you see,” Sherlock shot back quietly.

“Inferiority. You think he’s smarter and better than you. He’s told you over and over, hasn’t he? Always one step behind and never able to figure out what he could. You were told you were the slow one of the family… That explains your urge to show off and beat your brother. It’s why you became a detective. You want to be like your brother… And feel inferior…”

His eyes widened and he went silent as he looked at me. I knew exactly the feeling. I always felt that way. I had experience in that sort of thing. I knew sibling rivalry when I saw it. But I assumed he didn’t want to talk about this so I just gave him a small smile. He was so cute when he was confused.

“Right then… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to- well… Anyways… I’ll leave you two to your case…,” I said before walking away to my room and shutting the door before sliding down to the ground.

What the hell did I just do? I wasn’t just deducing Sherlock… I was flirting with him… I just flirted with Sherlock Holmes… Did he know? Oh, God. He had to… Idiot! I’m such an idiot!” I paced the room as I tugged at my hair. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door, which caused me to freeze in my place. Oh, God… He’s here to humiliate me… I shut my eyes and took a deep breath and prepared for my inevitable fate. I opened the door to see Sherlock standing outside my door, eyes brighter and excited. I gulped and got ready for his insults.

“Would you like to come with me on a case,” he asked.

Well, that’s not what I expected.

“Ummm… Can I change?”

“Sure. Come to the living room when you’re ready.”

With that, he walked away. I got dressed in some ripped jeans and a T-shirt as I tied a flannel around my waist and put my jacket on. I always opted to be more comfortable than fashionable. I grabbed a ponytail holder and slid it on my wrist and walked out with my phone and wallet in my back pockets. 

I met the boys in the living room and then we were off.

 

We met Lestrade at the police station. I felt out of place in this trio. John and Sherlock just clicked, but what was I? Guess I’d have to find out.

“You only like funny cases, don’t you? The surprising one,” Lestrade asked Sherlock.

“Obviously.”

“Well you’re going to love this,” he said before turning to John and saying, “hi.”

“Inspector.”

The DI turned to look at me as I discreetly moved behind Sherlock so I wasn’t the center of attention. But, my tactic didn’t work as the Inspector smiled.

“Who’s this?”

“She’s a friend,” Sherlock said.

‘Better than acquaintance…’

I came out from behind the man to introduce myself.

“My name is Aria. Nice to meet you,” I said with a warm smile.

“Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. How do you know Sherlock then,” he asked.

“We met today…. I just moved in with them... “

Greg seemed to accept my answer as he just nodded. He walked and explained as we followed.

“The explosion.”

“Gas leak, yes,” I said.

Lestrade shook his head.

“No,” Sherlock commented, sounding surprised.

“Made to look like one. Explosive,” he explained.

“What?”

We arrived at an office and Lestrade made his way to a drawer and pulled an envelope out. 

“Hardly anything left of the place. Except a strong box. A very strong box. And this was inside.”

He handed the envelope to Sherlock. He mentioned how it was cream colored and handwritten. I noticed that the person who wrote it was a woman. Lestrade said he didn’t open and that it wasn’t booby trapped.

“Nice stationery. Bohemian.”

“What,” Lestrade asked.

“From the Czech Republic. No fingerprints,” Sherlock asked the inspector who replied with a simple no.

Now, Sherlock may know paper, but I knew pens very well. I had a weird obsession with them for a while as well as drawing and art, but that was hardly important right now.

“She used a fountain pen. Parker Duofold. Iridium Nub,” I said.

Sherlock looked impressed and had a smirk playing on his lips. Lestrade looked shocked.

“She,” John asked.

“Obviously,” Sherlock said as he went back to examining the envelope.

John looked unamused as he inevitably felt like an idiot for not figuring it out. I gave him a sympathetic smile. Sherlock opened the envelope and pulled out an iPhone covered in a pink case. I was lost in thought, or more like lost in checking Sherlock out. 

There was a lot that happened after that. The phone made five beeps. Beeps I instantly recognized. I didn’t want to speak up, no point. Sherlock could handle it… He started explaining what I already knew: the beeps were code and messages and that the explosions would happen again.

And then they were on the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and suggestions are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the feels.

“Ten.”

“It’s a kid...Oh, God...It’s a kid,” Lestrade exclaimed.

First a woman… Then a man… Then a blind lady who met a terrible fate… And now a kid? How fucked up was this guy? I was still upset about this guy calling Sherlock sexy like he was flirting with him. But a kid… That’s messed up.

“Nine.”

“It’s a countdown. He’s giving me time!”

“Jesus…”

Sherlock lept to the painting and started to study it to look for clues.

“It’s a fake. It’s a fake! How do I prove it’s a fake? How!?”

“Eight.”

He turned to Miss Wenceslas with deadly eyes. I wouldn’t have been surprised if he started beating her.

“This child will die! Tell me why the painting is fake. Tell me!”

The woman didn’t move.

“No! Shut up! Say nothing! Only counts if I work it out! Must be possible...Must be staring at me in the face…”

“Six.”

“How? Alex Woodbridge knew. But how? How??”

I ran next to him to observe the painting and looked at it with curious eyes. The date… The date was wrong… It was only seen in… Everything clicked at that moment.

“Five.”

“He’s speeding up,” Lestrade commented.

“Sherlock,” John yelled.

I tugged on Sherlock’s jacket.

“Remember the planetarium! What was it playing when we were there,” I hinted for him.

“Four.”

Sherlock came to halt and I smiled when I realized he figured it out.

“Oh! In the planetarium! You heard what it said! Oh, that’s brilliant. That gorgeous!”

Sherlock turned and cupped my face with his hands and kissed me before laughing. He tossed the iPhone to John and typed away on his phone. John tried to ask Sherlock about what he figured out, but I only held my fingers up and started counting down before he would begin his deduction. Right on cue, Sherlock snatched the phone from John’s hand.

“The Van Buren supernova.”

There was silence before the child started to cry and beg for help. Sherlock gave the phone to Lestrade and started to act as if nothing had happened. Meanwhile, Sherlock held his PDA to Miss Wenceslas to show her a picture of a bright star. He had a smug smile and a boasting gleam in his eyes.

“The Van Buren supernova, it’s called. A huge star blowing up. Only appeared in the sky in 1858!”

He held the picture next to Vermeer and John beamed and chuckled. 

“So how could it have been painted in the 1640s?”

I just stood in shock.

 

That was our first case… And it was about my last. Guns were pointed on me, John, and Sherlock. Jim was the worst gay man I’ve ever known.

“Hey… Jim was it? Or should I just call you bitch,” I hissed at the terrorist.

His eyes widened in amusement and he did a small jump of excitement.

“I can see why you like her… She’s beautiful and feisty! A double win. Am I right,” he joked to Sherlock and John who looked less than annoyed and scared.

“You give gay people a horrible name you hideous cocksmoking bastard,” I seethed at him.

His face darkened and I instantly knew I was going to regret my words. He walked up to me with a death glare in his eyes and I was shocked that he didn’t just order me dead. I could feel the fear pulsing through my veins as I heard John and Sherlock yell objections to Moriarity and for him not to do anything to me.

I was determined to stand my ground and seem strong despite the overwhelming terror. I held his deadly eyes with my own hard stare. He stopped in front of me and gently stroked my hair behind my ear as he studied my face.

“You know I could kill you right now?”

“Then do it, dick.”

“Don’t test me.”

“I already have.”

He took a deep breath before leaning in close and grabbing my hair tightly. I winced a little bit from the intense pull as I felt his breath hitting my ear. I let out a grunt when he pulled harder, so hard that I fought back the tears that pricked at my eyes. 

“I will make you regret that.”

 

I woke up with a gasp. I could feel tears falling down my face along with sweat on my forehead. I was near a panic attack as I paced my room. I decided to throw on some spandex and a sports bra before putting my tank top before checking the time to see it was three in the morning. 

I was breathing heavily as I made my way to the living room. I expected to be alone, not to Sherlock laying on the couch tossing a ball in the air and catching it. He turned to look at me with confused eyes that quickly turned concerned when he saw my watery eyes.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you. I was just-”

“Are you alright,” he asked, cutting me off as he quickly got up from the couch.

“I’m fine,” I sniveled trying to feign normalcy as I said, “I’ll just go back to my room and leave you-”

He grabbed my wrist and held it firmly yet gently as he gazed inquisitively into my eyes while wiping away a tear and looking at his now wet finger.

“You’ve been crying…,” he observed to himself.

“It’s nothing I just had a stupid nightmare… I’m fine…”

“Would you….Would you….like to talk about it?”

I looked up at him with wide eyes. Was he… Was he being sweet to me? I processed his words before shaking my head slowly.

“I just want some company. Thank you though…”

“Would you like to watch some telly with me?”

I smiled and nodded as I wiped my nose and went over to sit with him on the couch. 

“What do you want to watch,” he asked me.

“You choose,” I hicced.

He picked on the show where they talk about who is the father or not and all those bullshit people fought over stupid reasons. Sherlock would talk quietly to correct the TV and sigh when they got it wrong. I chuckled softly and ended up curling next to him as my head rested on his shoulder. My eyes opened suddenly, which I didn’t even know I closed them and blushed.

“I’m sorry,” I apologized.

“No...no… It’s fine… It was…. It was nice…”

I smiled appreciatively at him before yawning and letting my head fall back on his shoulder again. I felt his hand tentatively rub my back in soothing and unpredictable circles that were prompting me to relax even further. I felt my eyes fluttering shut before everything went dark as I snuggled closer to the warm body next to me.

 

Sherlock looked at Aria with soft eyes and reached across the girl to grab a blanket and draped it around her shoulders. She was so peaceful… One case and Sherlock was already hooked on her…  
Hold on… What was he saying!? Sherlock didn’t love anyone! Sentiment was ridiculous! No. She was just kind to him. He was…. Happy… That’s it…

‘Liar.’

Ok… Fine… He couldn’t help but admit to himself that he loved her…How could he not? She was sweet, smart, caring, intriguing, tolerant, and admirable. Who wouldn’t love a woman like her?  
She let out a small sigh of content and cuddled closer to him, pressing her body against his while curling into a smaller ball and pulling the blanket closer on her. She looked so adorable. He just wanted to lay down and hold her and-

Stop it! Stop! Stop it! What was she doing to him? He couldn’t allow himself to feel this way! It would destroy him… He can't let her know… Ever… He could only enjoy this one night… Enjoy this one night of her closeness and feeling of her next to him… He was so lost in thought that he barely heard her start to whimper.

He felt her twitch and start to squirm which was what ultimately brought Sherlock back to reality. She started to whimper and mumble in her sleep and Sherlock guessed she was having a nightmare.  
“No….Please no….No...Le...ave him… alone…. Let...th...emm...gooo…”

By that sentence alone, her dream was given away. She was dreaming about the case… That’s what made her upset… She was dreaming about Moriarity. Suddenly, she started to cry, which is what prompted him to try and comfort her.

“Darling...Darling, it’s alright… You’re safe… I’m here… It’s alright… I promise…”

Slowly, the girl started to calm down until she was peacefully asleep again. He carefully moved off the couch and picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. He had never actually been inside, so it was a rare occasion. He managed to open the door and quickly glanced around. 

She didn’t have much. In fact, all of her belongings could be packed into a total of three bags and could walk out of this flat in a minutes notice. She was probably used to packing and leaving so she was probably on the run a lot and given that her dad used to run a drug cartel, he assumed it was because of that. 

He shook his head to snap himself out of his thoughts and gently laid her on the bed and put the covers over her. She relaxed onto the soft mattress. A few strands of hair fell on her beautiful face. He gently swept the strands behind her ear and got a clear look of her face. 

There were bags under her eyes that he failed to see earlier. How did he do that? She was clearly sleep deprived. Well… He shouldn’t stay and risk waking her.  
“Sleep well love,” he whispered before softly kissing her forehead.

He turned to leave and took the opportunity to cast one more longing glance at what he could never have before exiting the room and the girl behind.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with a yawn and rolled out of bed, rubbing my aching head. Thinking about Sherlock being nice to me hurt my head, but made my heart skip multiple beats. Maybe I did have a chance! Yes! I stretched out my muscles and got dressed in a T-shirt and some jeans. 

I made my way to the living room and saw Sherlock standing near the window and ended a call as I entered. I took a breath to calm my nerves before approaching the detective with fake confidence.

“Hey, Sherlock wanna go get lunch with me,” I asked, fiddling with my hands nervously.

“No,” he said quickly, calling out for John.

“Oh…”

He grabbed his coat as the blonde scurried over to him.

“Found a case,” I asked with a smile.

“Yep.”

He urged John out before closing the door and ignoring me. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was that all about? Had I done something wrong? Just last night we were watching TV and going on cases and now he doesn’t want to talk to me? It doesn’t make sense.

Curious to find out what I did, I sought out to find my mom. She was cooking in the kitchen while she listened to music. I went over and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped a little bit before turning to see me and smiled.

“Hello love,” she greeted, immediately kissing my cheek and hugging me.

I smiled and hugged her back.

“I need to talk to you,” I said when I pulled away.

Like mothers always do, she instantly became concerned for my safety.

“What’s wrong? Has something happened?”

“No mom. Nothing like that. I was just wondering… Well, it’s about Sherlock…”

“About Sherlock?! Did he do something? I swear that man is always trying to find new ways to anger me!”

I chuckled at her anger.

“No mom. Did he tell you anything? Ya know, about me?”

My mom gave a small laugh of bewilderment and confusion.

“Of course not. What would he say?”

“I was just wondering if I had done something to upset him. First, he was nice to me and now it’s like he doesn’t even want to look at me.”

She let out a sigh and gave me a sympathetic smile as she put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

“Don’t worry dear. It’s probably nothing. He gets that way sometimes… Just... Try not to read too much into it! I’m sure he’ll come around,” she told me.

Her answer was only semi-helpful. I could only trust that was the case as I thanked her for the advice with a smile and a hug. I decided to help her clean the kitchen and asked about how things were when I left. I had tuned her out within the first two minutes. She could talk forever! But, it was something I loved about my mom. 

Once I finished cleaning the kitchen, I went to take a shower. The warm water helped clear my thoughts and calm me down. I squirted the lavender cashmere scented shampoo on my hands and massaged it into my hair. I did the same thing with my conditioner before covering my body in soap and rinsing the suds off my body.

I decided to shave as well. I felt my smooth legs with a smile before rinsing off one more time and turning the water off. Moriarity’s voice repeated in my head over and over as I dried off. I tried to push it out of my head, but nothing I did had worked. Sighing with failure, I wrapped the towel around my body and went to my room.

I put on some sweatpants and sweatshirt and sighed happily.

‘You’re going to regret that…’

I heard the door open and close and heard the familiar steps of Sherlock and John entering the flat. I went out of my room and saw the two men in the living room.

“How’s the case going,” I asked.

“Good,” John responded.

“None of your business,” Sherlock said at the same time.

I winced and swallowed my hurt. Why was he acting like this?

“Is there anything I can do to help,” I offered.

“Shutting up would be awesome,” Sherlock replied.

“Sherlock,” John snapped.

I bit my lip and clenched my fists before nodding and retreating to my room to deal with my pain alone.

 

I was determined to find out what was going on and I was tired of Sherlock’s behavior. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. When he saw me, he just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“What could you possibly want now?”

“Listen, what’s going on? I need to know. One day you let me go on a case with you and kiss me-”

“We didn’t kiss.”

My eyes widened. 

“What did you just say…?”

“We never kissed.”

My breath was knocked out of me and I could feel myself trembling.

“Oh my God…How could you forget it?”

“Listen, there was nothing to forget. It never happened. Now can you go dream of your fantasy world somewhere else please?”

I darted away to my room and locked the door to sob on my bed. 

 

His behavior went on the next day. Except for this time, he refused to talk to me. In fact, he didn’t even acknowledge me at all. When I asked if he wanted dinner, he simply walked out the door with John apologizing and scurrying after him. 

I decided to try one last time as I approached him. He was in the living room, sitting on a chair and studying facts and photos of the case. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. John looked up from where he was sitting and I could tell from his face that he was anticipating something happening. He looked… Nervous for me… 

I briefly saw some of the pictures and facts of the case but forced my attention back on him.

“Hey, Sherlock… Would you like to go on a date some-”

“Aria,” he said, cutting me off and standing up as he faced me with stone cold eyes before continuing, “I want you to know I consider myself married to my work and not looking for a relationship. You mean nothing to me. Nothing. I have not and will not ever care or love you. Stop flirting with me and leave me alone.”

I stood there dumbfounded and shocked as Sherlock sat back down. I could feel my eyes watering and my heart just shattering into pieces. 

“Aria,” John said, trying to get my attention.

I couldn’t respond as I fought back the sobs that threatened to escape from my throat.

“Aria-”

“I’m fine.”

I darted out of the flat as tears fell down my face. I couldn’t take it anymore… I was an idiot! How could I ever think he would care about me? He’s Sherlock Holmes after all! I’m so stupid! I let my feet carry me across the sidewalk. The streetlights illuminated my path that was otherwise shrouded by the darkness of the night. 

When I could no longer run, I opted to just walk, and that’s when the cold hit me. I was not ready at all for chilly weather in the slightest. All I had on was a plain black T-shirt and some jeans and I wasn’t even wearing shoes… 

I deserved to be uncomfortable. If I was so stupid to let my emotions cloud my judgment, then I didn’t deserve to warm. His words repeated in my head like a broken record as I continued to walk through the empty streets. I wasn’t looking where I was I going. I was just walking.

There was a nagging feeling in my chest like something was about to happen, but I didn’t know what it was. I figured I was only upset about Sherlock and decided to ignore it and keep walking. Suddenly, someone wrapped a hand around my mouth and waist. Pressed against my mouth and nose was a cloth with a very familiar smell. 

I struggled and thrashed in his grip, but got weaker and weaker with each second before I fell limp in my captor’s arms.

 

John stood up and hurried to the window and watched Aria dash through the street in a T-shirt and jeans. She was going to freeze out there! She didn’t even have shoes on! He spun around to face his friend who was sitting at a desk with his hands fisted in his hair.

“What the BLOODY HELL was that,” John screamed at him.

“I had to…”

Unbelievable… 

“No, you did-... Do you care about anyone? Anyone at all!? Hm? What did she do to deserve that,” John pressed as he stormed up to his friend and slammed his hands down angrily on the desk.

Sherlock took a deep breath and got up and started pacing the room.

“She didn’t,” he mumbled in response.

“What?”

“She didn’t deserve it, John! It’s better this way,” Sherlock snapped back at his companion, trying to rationalize his actions to not only John but himself as well.

John scoffed and shook his head. He was shocked by his flatmate's ignorance. 

“Go after her.”

“What?”

“Go after her and apologize!”

“I can’t,” Sherlock yelled.

“And why not?!”

“CAUSE IF I DO, THEN SHE’LL KNOW I LOVE HER!!!”

Sherlock panted while John stood in silence. He was completely and utterly shocked by Sherlock’s revelation. He had never heard those words come out of his mouth and honestly, John didn’t even he was capable of ever saying it. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing. Cause you just blew that chance before you even had it.”

Sherlock fought back his tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and not sweet...
> 
> Trigger Warning: Torture

I woke up with a groan. The first thing my brain registered was the soreness in my arms. They burned like hell. It took me a second for my vision to clear and for my brain to finally start working again. I noticed my wrists were chained to a ceiling which would explain why my arms hurt. How long was I out?

“Look who finally decided to join the party,” a strange voice chirped.

Panic and dread instantly flooded my veins as my brain was set in high alert. I turned to see who the voice belonged to standing against a wall in the corner of the bare room. He was around thirty or forty and was about average height. He wore all black which blended with the dark and bleak room. His eyes were a deep shade of brown that could almost pass as black. His hair was brown as well. For some reason, it felt like I seen him somewhere, but my brain couldn’t place it.

“Who are you?”

“Don’t sound so happy,” he smirked.

“Fuck you,” I snapped, “LET ME THE FUCK GO YOU DICKSUCKING WANKER!!!”

I thrashed and tried to get out from the chains that held me, but every attempt had proven to be futile, and only served to amuse the terrorist. He stormed over to me and fisted his hand in my hair before yanking it back so I was forced to look at him in the face.

“I was told you were a fiesty thing but this is not what I imagined.…”

“Who are you,” I asked.

The man before me only laughed.

“You don’t need to know that sweetling…”

As he said that, the man stroked my face gently while looking at me with predatory eyes. I was frozen in place as my body shook and trembled.

“It’s going to be so much fun hearing you scream and watching you fall apart,” he purred, his breath hitting my ear.

Silent tears fell down my face as I struggled to keep my panic at bay and my voice level.

“I’d like to see you try,” I challenged.

The man burst out in a fit of laughter as if I told him the funniest joke in the world.

“Right then… Let’s not waste any time.”

Before I could even ask what he was about to do, he ripped my T-shirt off and started unbuttoning my pants. I started screaming and thrashing before I kicked him hard in the nuts.

“DON’T TOUCH ME YOU FREAK!!!”

He fell to the ground, groaning in pain. I was panting heavily and fighting to catch my breath.

“You...BITCH!!! YOU’RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT,” he boomed.

He got up and stormed over to me and began to beat me anywhere his hands and legs could get. When he got tired of using his fists, he switched to a whip and beat me until my back was covered in lashes and oozing blood. But that wasn’t enough either. He decided to heat things up by using fire to watch my skin burn and listen to it sizzle and pop while also carving into me with a knife.

By the time he finished, there wasn’t a single part of me that wasn’t covered in bruises or cuts or burns or lashes. I had become weak from struggling and my throat was raw from screaming. I was unable to find the strength to keep my head up, so I let it fall to my chest or on my shoulder.

My clothes had been ripped from the beating. He had stripped me of my pants long ago and my bra was hanging on by ripped straps and my underwear was almost completely gone. It was still better than nothing.  
The man put down his torch and knife and wiped his face before walking over to me.

“Do you think you’ve learned your lesson bitch,” he seethed, yanking my head back to look at him. 

He slapped me when I didn’t answer and I winced in pain.

“Not sure yet… Why don’t you come a little closer and we can find out together,” I grunt which caused him to laugh and shake his head.

“Still have a smart mouth… I do like you. He was right when he said you’d be fun,” he purred before smashing his lips against mine.

A newfound strength burned within me and I found the strength to squirm and uselessly wiggle in my restraints before accepting my fate. Tears rolled down my face as I sobbed. He smirked before walking away and I struggled to lift my head to see him picking up my phone. 

“Sherlock huh?”

I perked up at that.

“Why don’t we send him a little text,” he chuckled before saying, “Say cheese.”

 

Sherlock had been dreading and regretting what he had done ever since she left. However, no one had heard from Aria for two days. He was lost in thought when suddenly, his phone chimed and he picked it up to see that he got a text from Aria. He let out a breath of relief and immediately opened the text.

He instantly regretted it.

There she was, hanging by her wrists from the ceiling. She had been stripped down to her undergarments and even those were shredded and barely in one piece. Aria’s entire body was covered in burns, lacerations, cuts, slashes, and bruises. 

The room she was in was completely bare: all stone and emptiness. Sherlock felt like throwing up the longer he looked at the picture, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away.

“Have you heard anything from-...Is everything alright, Sherlock,” John asked before looking over his shoulder and gasping, “Oh my God…”

His phone chimed again and he closed the picture to look at the message. What he read shook Sherlock to his core.

‘I like the way she screams. I bet she’ll be a good fuck as well. What do you think Mr. Holmes?’


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Rape/Non-con, kidnap
> 
> >:)

He showed me the phone and I gasped. I looked up at the man and shook my head rapidly as I sobbed.

“Please… Please don’t… Don’t do this! Don’t do this! Please no,” I begged as I started to cry.

He smiled as he set the phone down and came up to me. I was crying as I let my head fall to the ground and cupped my face in his hands. He was gentle… I trembled under his touch and looked at his dark eyes held fake sympathy.

“You poor girl… Don’t worry… I’ll make it feel good for you,” he purred, wiping away some of my tears, despite the fact that they kept on falling. 

“I will NOT cum for you…,” I hissed before spitting in his face,

He wiped his face with a deadly smile.

“We’ll see about that,” he whispered and kissed me roughly on the lips. 

His hands moved up the cuffs on my wrists and he unchained me from the wall. He stepped back in time for me to fall onto the ground. I was too weak to push myself up. I groaned in pain when I tried. He laughed and kicked me in the stomach before rolling me on my back. I cried out in pain when he climbed on top of me.

I started thrashing, despite my back being covered in slashes and beaten raw, but I couldn’t bare to acknowledge it. 

“Oh yes, please do try to fight. I so love it when they resist me,” he told me.

I sobbed when he ripped off my bra and underwear, shredding my last bit of dignity. He pinned my wrists down and kissed my neck. I started pleading and crying when he kissed down my body before he stopped between my legs.

“Please… Don’t do this…,” I cried.

“Whatever happened to that adorable smart mouth?”

“It left when I stopped giving a shit...:”

I was shocked that I was still able to make jokes in a time like this. He only chuckled before his mouth descended on my sensitive flesh. My mouth opened in a silent scream as a shuttered breath escaped my throat. 

It had been so long… So unbelievably long since I had been with anyone… Or done anything myself… Electricity was sent down my spine as I moaned before biting back anymore sounds when I felt him smile against me.

Tears fell down my face as he started and suck on me like I was his last meal. It wasn’t long until I was moaning and writhing under him as I felt a coil in my stomach that threatened to burst.

“Please…” I gasped, unsure if I begging for him to stop or continue.

I was determined not to let him have the glory of making me cum. In a desperate attempt to get myself under control, I brought my hand to my face and bit down hard on my palm. My screams were muffled as I felt the metallic taste of blood run down my throat and stain my teeth. 

The man looked up from between my legs with wide and shocked eyes. No woman he had ever raped had hurt themselves to stop from orgasming. My hand slid down from my face to the ground and I thought I was safe until he smirked and put his mouth back on me.

I cried out and bucked my hips, screaming and begging for him to stop. I wouldn’t last much longer. All he needed was one more touch, one more lick, one more breath… He sucked my clit harder, adding the perfect pressure to where I was screaming and falling apart. My body shook and my back arched magnificently off the ground before falling back down.

He looked up as I sobbed and curled into a ball. 

“See doll… I was right… You are so beautiful when you fall apart…”

“Don’t touch me… Please no more…,” I sobbed.

“Oh, my sweetling… We’ve barely just started….”

My eyes widened and cried as he thrust into me with no preparation whatsoever. I screamed as it felt like I was being ripped apart when I realized something… He wasn’t wearing a condom…

“Put a condom on! Please! I’ll do anything!”

He stopped and looked at me. I knew I was going to regret it, but I really didn’t want to get pregnant. He pulled out and forced me to look at him.

“I will. But you have to suck me like you mean it…,” he said.

I sobbed but agreed. I would’ve rather suck him off than get pregnant. I got on my knees and immediately put him in my mouth. Not biting him was obvious. Tears fell down my face as I bobbed my head up and down. Eventually, he yanked me off and kissed me roughly.

“I’ll be sure to pull out. That was a worthy suck.”

I screamed when he thrusted back in, but for some reason, it didn’t hurt as bad as last time. Luckily, I was able to pass out after too much agony.

 

I woke up to the sound of someone crying. It was a woman by the sound of it. When I opened my eyes, I saw a woman in the corner of the room that was bound to a chair with a rope.

“Hello my darling,” the man chirped.

“Let her go…”

The woman was sobbing and crying.

“I thought you might want to have a playmate.…”

I scanned the woman up and down and saw she had a husband of around ten years, had two daughters, went to the gym every night at eight, and had three sisters.

“You’re going to watch as I rape her,” he told me.

“No… Please, just do me,” I begged as he ripped off the woman’s clothes.

“Look away, and I’ll burn her.”

I was forced to watch him rape the girl and every time I closed my eyes, he would, in fact, burn her. I couldn’t do anything to stop him. Once he finished, he slit the woman’s throat in front of me and let her blood splatter on my face before injecting a needle into my neck and l let darkness wash over me.

 

When I woke up, he spent his time beating and raping me violently. He took joy in causing me pain and would capture other girls and give me the choice to have them beaten or myself and I would always take the whip before them. When I inevitably passed out, he would rape and then kill the other girls. 

I was the reason those girls died… It was all my fault. I couldn’t stay awake for them… I couldn’t endure the pain… I couldn’t handle the humiliation. Their deaths were on my hands, and I was too weak to stop him.

He loved to watch me bleed and listen to me scream. I was too tired to fight these days. I don’t how long I had been here. He would be sure to keep me drugged and too weak to do anything but let him do what he wanted. I just wanted to die. That would be so much easier than to deal with this. I wouldn’t have anything to live for anyways. 

I didn’t have a friend. No job. No money. All I had was my mom… I didn’t have anyone to love. Not anymore… The man I thought who I might have a chance to pursue told me he would never love me and never cared for me. I meant nothing… I was nothing. Without him, I might as well just be dead, because the world sure as shit wouldn’t miss me.

 

Nine days...Nine days was how long she’s been away. And he has been losing his mind over those nine days. All of this was his fault. If he hadn’t been such an idiot, Aria wouldn’t have run off and gotten kidnapped and… No use in thinking about that now… Not when they were so close… 

He ran throughout the abandoned building with John following behind him. The police were with him as well. There was a noise down the hall and he ran towards it and opened the door….

 

I heard the distinct sound of footsteps outside and I tried to scream for help but could only manage a small whimper. They were coming closer now and I could feel the man on top of me thrust harder and faster while my strength waned.

“Don’t focus on them, love… You’re mine… You’re going to be mine forever…”

The door burst open and a gunshot rang through the air before he fell limp on top of me. I was too weak to do anything to get him off. Luckily, I didn’t have to as the body was thrown to the side and someone was grabbing my shoulders and lightly shaking me.

“Aria! Aria baby, please… Please answer me…,” a familiar voice pleaded.

It couldn’t be him… It couldn’t be. He wouldn’t take the time to save me. Convincing myself it wasn’t real, I opened my eyes to see the one and only Sherlock. 

“Y-you….Y..ou came… for me?”

“I didn’t mean it… I didn’t mean any of it. Oh God, I never meant for any of this. You’re alright now... “

A lie? A lie? It was a lie? He did care for me… 

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry….I’.....m…..so…..rr…..yyyy…” 

“Sorry? For what? What are you sorry for?”

“I….I love you…..”

Then everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sit down and I shall tell ye the tale of: THE ANGST >:)

I woke up with a groan. The light instantly blinded me and caused me to close my eyes so that they could adjust. There was one thing, or more specifically, person, on my mind.

“Sherlock…”

My eyes opened wide and darted around the room. Alone…. Why am I alone? I can’t be alone. Please don’t let me alone… I started to cry and sob. Move. I wanted to move. I curled up as much as my bandaged body allowed. I covered my ears and shut my eyes as I sobbed.

“Help me...Help me… Please help me…,” I cried softly. 

I kept hearing the voices… Those screams... Their screams. The woman’s screams. The man’s voice… And Moriarty. I couldn’t shut them out…. I couldn’t shut any of them out. I couldn’t shut any of them out. 

‘You’re mine forever…’

‘HELP ME PLEASE’

‘STOP! STOP! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!’

‘You’re going to regret that…’

“STOOOOOOP,” I screamed.

Suddenly, the door burst open and I was being shaken lightly by the shoulders.

“ARIA!!”

I opened my eyes to see Sherlock standing above me with his hands on my shoulders. 

“ARIA IT’S ME….It’s me….You’re safe…,” he whispered.

I stopped thrashing and looked at him in the eyes. His eyes… Those eyes weren’t safe anymore… They didn’t hold the truth or protection like they did when I first met him… Instead, all I could read was the lies… The unpredictability…. The humiliation.

“Get off me..,” I whispered.

“Aria…,” he breathed out.

“I said get off me. Get out of my room. Get out of my life…,” I told him.

He studied me with sad eyes. 

“I can’t read you anymore…, “ I admitted.

“Aria, I promise you, I was lying. I didn’t mean anything I said that day,” he pleaded.

“You lied to me. You’re a liar… “

He cupped my hands in his and urged me to look him in the eyes. His were full of sincerity.

“Give me another chance,” he said.

“Why?”

He pursed in lips in thought for a second before taking a deep breath.

“Because in all my life I have been convinced that sentiment and attachment are worthless and not worth my time. No one has made it worth my time… No one has made me care to learn about it… Until now.. Until I met you. That terrified me… So I pushed you away... But I was wrong! I never should have lied to you… Please. Give me one more chance,” he begged.

I could feel my eyes watering as tears fell down my face. I wanted to trust him, I really did, but if he lied to me now, he could lie again. 

“You get one more chance… But you will have to give me a reason to love you again. Because right now, you are just a pretty face that I live with…”

Luckily, that was when the others decided to show up. And by others that meant John and my mom. My mother immediately burst into tears and hugged me while Sherlock just walked out of the room. 

While I hugged my mom back, I looked over her shoulder with blank eyes. I shut my eyes and let the tears fall down my face.

 

It took a couple of weeks before I was able to move back into the flat. I had decided to lock myself in my room. Here I was safe. Here there were no lies. And here there was no heartbreak. I faced the wall as I lay in the dark. A knock sounded on my door but I didn’t flinch or move to open it. I had watched this spot on the wall for hours. I watched it for days. I had seen it crumble and build itself back up again. I watched it dance and transform under the scrutiny of my eyes. 

It was the one thing that always changed but never did. My nightmares never changed, my thoughts never changed, the people around me never changed, but the wall did. It was a great distraction from… The man…

“Aria… Aria, there’s food for you,” my mom told me. 

I couldn’t bear to see her face. John, Sherlock, or my mom. The shame, the pity… Human emotions that I couldn’t handle. 

“Aria, please come out dear,” my mom begged.

I tuned her out. I couldn’t take it. Was I a wall? Were we all walls? Doesn’t matter now… No one would care about a wall… People get attached to the same four walls, but they would never admit to being attached to them would they? It’s always the room. 

I took a deep breath and got up from the bed. I walked out of the room and stumbled my way to the bathroom. 

“Aria,” John called out when he saw me.

I simply ignored him and went to the bathroom. I undressed and took a look in the mirror. My body was thin, so unbearably thin. It wasn’t just for being starved for nine days anymore. Now it was my fault.   
I refused to get up or eat. I refused to talk or go outside. Shaking violently, I shut my eyes and turned the water on and stepped in the shower. I didn’t even wait for the water to warm up. I just let the cold spray hit my skin while I stood there. I was washing my hair when the flashbacks started again. I saw him slitting that woman’s throat and her begging for help… I thought of her children and husband… 

Those children would have to grow up without a mother now… And it was my fault. I scrubbed my skin, scratching it roughly with my nails. 

‘PLEASE! HELP ME PLEASE!’

I sobbed and scrubbed my skin until water and blood mixed together and cascaded down my skin in an intricate dance towards the drain. I turned the water off when I finished my shower and grabbed a towel. I dried my body off and looked at the red stains on the towel with a grimace. I got dressed in clean clothes: sweatpants and a sweatshirt. No use looking pretty when you have no one to dress up for. 

I sighed and went back to my room so I could stare at the wall and fall asleep.

 

His hands held me down as he thrust into me. I screamed at him to stop but my pleas flew past deaf ears. The scene would change. He was still inside me, but now I had a specter. A woman was across the room with her arms tied to a chair. The choice was her or me, and I knew it would always be me.

If I failed to stay awake during his games, if I fell asleep or went unconscious before he was done, he would kill them. He would rape and kill them when I woke up. I lost every time… Because of me, I watched the life drain from five innocent women. Three of them had a family, one was still in college, the other was about to be engaged… Her boyfriend would’ve proposed her that afternoon if it wasn’t for me.

“Tsk tsk tsk… You lost again little flower,” the man scolded before grabbing a knife and walking over to the woman.

“Please don’t. Please don’t do this. Please. I’m begging you! Please don’t kill me! Pl-”

She didn’t get to finish begging as he slit her throat and let her body fall to the ground. I just sobbed in defeat.

“Your turn my sweetling…”

I tried to get him off. I tried to stop him. I tried to anything, but I was too weak as he forced himself into me yet again. All I could do was scream and scream and scream and scream and scream and scream…

 

“ARIA!!"

I woke with a gasp to see Sherlock shaking me lightly on the shoulders. My mother and John occupied the doorway with wide eyes.

“It’s just a dream..,” he said quietly. 

I threw my arms around him as I sobbed in his chest.

“It wasn’t a dream… It happened! It was real,” I cried.

His arms tentatively hugged me while he stroked my hair. Sherlock looked over at my mom and John and signaled to them that he could handle it. My mom reluctantly left the doorway to go back to her room. 

“I killed them…,” I breathed out.

“What?”  
“I killed those girls… It was my fault… They’re dead because of me,” I cried, unable to fight my tears and stop them from falling. 

“It wasn’t your fault… “

I couldn’t find any words to say. Instead, I opted to just sob into his chest I fell asleep.

 

The next few days went by the same. However, today was different. I noticed my period was late. That was normal for me. The first three days wasn’t a big deal. But, by the fourth day, I was starting to worry and was in full panic mode by the fifth and by the sixth day, I could stand it no longer. 

I got dressed in a sweatshirt and sweatpants as quickly as I could before slipping some tennis shoes on and grabbing my purse before I hurried for the front door.

“Where are you going,” my mom called to me.

“I need to get something.”

“Be careful!”

I was already out of the door and rushing to the nearest store I could find. Anywhere would do. There was a gas station not too far, so I opted on that. I grabbed the pregnancy test and made my way to the check-out, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. 

I used the self check-out to avoid human contact and was done in less than two minutes. With my bag in hand, I made my way back to the flat. My mom was shocked that I was home so fast, but as usual, I ignored her and John, who had been brought in this conversation, and made my way to the bathroom where I shut and locked the door.

I was trembling as I ripped the small package open and held the second one in my hand. I had bought two just in case. I followed the directions with closed eyes and a few minutes later, I did the other one. After that, I washed my hands and forced myself to check them. My face dropped.

Both results were positive.


	8. Chapter 8

I felt like I couldn’t breathe. All that existed at this moment were the tests and me. I blinked a couple time to make sure I wasn’t dreaming. Unfortunately, everything was real, and I was soon crying. Unable to handle the shock, I punched the glass mirror, shattering it into pieces. There was knocking on the door that my brain refused to acknowledge.

“Aria,” John’s concerned voice called from beyond the door, “Are you alright?”

No. I wasn’t alright. How could I be alright!? There is a baby inside me! Not just any baby… His baby… This can’t be happening. This isn’t happening. I acted without thinking. I burst the door open and pushed John out of the way, who stopped me and grabbed me by the shoulders.

“Aria-”

“GET IT OUT!!! GET IT OUT!!! GET IT OUT!!!!!!”

“Wha-”

I pushed him back roughly which caused the soldier to hit his head on the wall and stumble to the floor as I darted over to the knife that was stabbed in some papers. I yanked it out. I knew what I had to do. This baby couldn’t be allowed to live. John’s eyes widened when he started to regain awareness.

Sherlock and my mom came rushing in when they heard the commotion and both of them froze in place.

“Oh God…,” my mom gasped.

“ARIA NO-”

It was too late. I plunged the knife into my stomach as deep as I could, carving into my body to destroy the evil inside me. It wasn’t long before I was collapsing on the floor and my eyes were rolling into the back of my head.

“Jesus Christ…,” John breathed out before immediately barking orders at Sherlock and my mom to try and help.

I coughed and sputtered as blood dribbled and oozed out of the corners of my mouth.

“What the hell were you thinking,” Sherlock yelled at me.

I was unable to answer, too weak from shock to respond.

“Oh my God…,” my breathed out.

That was the last thing I heard as I saw her holding the tests before everything went dark.

I had lost the baby. I killed a child. MY child… I was a monster. The nurse was talking but I was too far gone to listen. I just stared at the wall with blank eyes. My mom was holding my hand as people walked in.

“She’s not suicidal! She was just in shock,” John exclaimed to the men.

Suicide watch. Typical. I just kept staring at the wall. They told us how a guardian would need to be in the room with me at all times and how there would security and blah blah blah… Nothing I really cared about.

“I’m sorry… I don’t...I don’t know what happened….I-I-I-I-”

“It’s alright dear…,”

“Alright…? ALRIGHT!? WHAT PART OF THIS IS ALRIGHT!!?? I KILLED A BABY!! MY CHILD! IT DIDN’T DESERVE IT!!! I’M A FUCKING MONSTER! JUST SAY THAT AND LET IT BE!!!!”

Sherlock, John, and my mom all acted like the guardians before I was finally released two weeks after that. 

After three weeks of that happening, and the repeating nightmares every night, I knew I couldn’t keep burdening them like this. I saw the bags under their eyes and how tired they were. I couldn’t keep waking them up. So, I just didn’t fall asleep. Instead, I would stay up and do everything I could to not fall asleep, starting today. In fact, it was five in the morning now, and I was just watching TV. Anything that was on would do. As long as it distracted me, I was fine. 

I sighed, getting bored and feeling my eyes shut when suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I went into my room and rummaged through my bags to pull out my PS4. Yes, I had a PS4. I was a college student gamer once. I smiled and pulled out my games and cords and went to the living room where I connected it to the telly. I searched through my games and pulled out Minecraft. I could spend hours immersing myself in this game.

I created a new world in Creative Mode and just lost myself in the game. Before I knew it, it was seven thirty and my mom came out of her room.

“Darling, what are you doing up,” she asked in that worried motherly tone.

“Playing games,” I responded, yawning as I put another ice block on the ground.

I was in the process of making an ice palace. The middle of the room had a broken heart made out of the black carpet. It just felt like the right thing to do. Suddenly, John walked in and glanced at the TV and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the game I was playing.

“Interesting little setup,” he said, getting my attention before continuing, “What game is this then?”

“Minecraft. Wanna play,” I asked, my voice quiet and unsure as I held another controller out to him.

He smiled and it took every fiber of my being not to flinch when his hand accidentally touched mine when he took the controller. He turned it on and I told him which account to connect to and explained how to join.

“So what do I do,” he asked.

“Build.”

And build we did. He helped me on my ice palace and built his own small lofty house in the ocean. Sherlock came in and I could tell and feel his instant shock of me actually being engaged. I think everyone was. I just chose to ignore it. His eyes narrowed in confusion when he saw the game John and I were playing.

“What the bloody hell is that,” Sherlock exclaimed.

“Minecraft.”

Sherlock was very upset about the mechanics and how Minecraft functioned. It made no logical sense and that was what upset him. 

“THAT NOT HOW IT WORKS!!! IF I HIT A TREE, WITH MY BARE HAND, IT WOULD NOT CRACK AND THEN BREAK!!! AND IT CERTAINLY WOULDN’T COME OUT CUBE SHAPED,” he yelled in frustration. 

I could feel my breath catch in my throat and I suddenly found it very hard to breathe. 

“Play for me,” I gasped out to Sherlock before dropping the controller and darting to my room.

The door slammed behind me and I could feel my panic attack incoming. I went to my bed and curled into a ball and cried when I felt his presence in my room. When I looked up, I saw him…. In the corner of my room, staring at me with those sinful eyes. I shut my eyes tightly and when I opened them, he was gone. I was on a mantra of telling myself that it wasn’t real when I heard his voice in my head. That and the screams.

I could feel the knife plunging into my stomach and I imagined a baby with a knife in its head. Tears rolled my face as I covered my ears with my knees up against my chest. 

“It’s not real...It’s not real… It’s not real…,” I repeated.

A knock on my door snapped me out of my thoughts.

“Love, I made you some breakfast and tea… It’s in the kitchen,” my mom said from beyond the door.

I focused on her voice and kept trying to calm myself down. Taking a deep breath, I managed to respond.

“Thank you mom...I’ll be out in a second…”

“Are you alright? You sound awful! Do you-”

“I’m fine mom. Thank you,” I said, cutting her off. 

I could tell by her hesitant footsteps that she felt upset for leaving me, but she knew that I was too stubborn so the only thing she could do was give up. With shaky legs, I got up and opened my door to see Sherlock standing outside and leaning on the doorway. I jumped back a little and gasped.

“Bloody hell Sherlock… Don’t scare me like that,” I chuckled.

“I just came to ask if you were alright,” he said, staring at me through narrowed eyes.

“I’m fine…,” I said with a fake smile before walking past him. 

I saw John had got off and was typing away on his computer. My character was in my palace and I noticed that someone had started building a house in the sky. I figured that must’ve been Sherlock. 

“I hope you don’t mind. Sherlock got upset and was threatening to destroy the world when he saw the blocks not falling out of the sky except sand. And gravel and that science will revenge on this world…,” John informed, “I took the controller away from him…”

I smiled and chuckled.

“I don’t know… Better than him shooting holes in the wall,” I joked.

“The wall had it coming,” Sherlock scoffed as he entered the room.

I giggled as I went to the kitchen and saw the food on the table. Smiling, I sat down and starting eating. Sherlock stood on the other side of the table from John as he read a newspaper and sipped on his coffee while occasionally casting strange glances my way.

“What are you typing,” he asked his friend.

“Blog,” John responded.

“About?”

“Us.”

Sherlock looked up at John.

“You mean me,” he corrected the doctor.

I looked up at the two men and struggled to contain my laughter.

John looked offended as he said, “Why?”

“Well, you’re typing a lot.”

I burst out in laughter as the doorbell rang and Sherlock went to answer it. The next few days had been clients walking in and out and Sherlock dismissing them as boring. It wasn’t until a man came into the flat and passed out in the kitchen that a case finally caught Sherlock’s attention. 

I was in my room staring at my bed. It had been four days since I last slept. I could hear Sherlock walking up to my door and could picture him standing there as he was hesitant to knock. I opened the door with a smirk on my face. I had never seen Sherlock blush, so it was a rare treat to see his cheeks turn a rosy pink as he scratched behind his neck. I was surprised that I still able to appreciate it with how tired I was.

“There’s a case. Would you like to join me?”

I smiled in appreciation and nodded.

“Let me get dressed,” I told him.

I could feel his eyes quickly run over my body before blushing and scurrying away before I got dressed in black jeans and a white dress shirt, a nice jacket and some tennis shoes. I looked in the mirror. Happy with my appearance, I went outside to join John and Sherlock.

There was a man who was definitely single and had halitosis and an untreated heart condition. He told us how he was trying to start his car and there was a man in a field. His car backfired and when he saw the man lying dead on the ground.

Sherlock sent John to check out the crime scene. I was leaning over Sherlock while he shouted instructions at John. I could feel myself start to give into to exhaustion. My eyes started to shut.

“Aria, what do you think,” Sherlock asked.

I didn’t even know the process that he was talking to me.

“Aria?”

I could feel someone tapping my shoulder, and that was when my body gave in.

“So tired…,” I murmured before collapsing and falling into strong arms.

All too soon, someone was shaking my shoulders and I saw Sherlock staring and deducing the hell out of two men who had laid clothes out in front of him.

“Please, Mr. Holmes. Where you two are going, you’ll want to be dressed.”

I rubbed my eyes and tried to wake myself up.

“Oh I know exactly where we’re going,” Sherlock smirked.

He refused to get the clothes and urged me to follow the men with him as we left the flat.

 

We arrived at Buckingham Palace where the men led us into an enormous ornate hall with massive chandeliers. The room we were placed in was just as posh and regal with two huge sofas surrounding an end table where clothes were placed in front of Sherlock who was studying me curious eyes as I took my shoes off and curled into a ball on the couch and rested my head on Sherlock’s shoulder.

“Aria, when was the last time you slept,” Sherlock asked, his voice filled with concern.

“Mmmm...Don’t know…. Don’t matter… So warm…”

I couldn’t care less if the man was fully clothed or naked. All that mattered was that he was proving to be a good pillow. I heard him sigh softly before my eyes closed and I slept again for only a little bit. I vaguely processed John entering the room and asking Sherlock if he was wearing any clothes. I woke up and rubbed my eyes.

“What are we doing here, Sherlock? Seriously, what,” John asked

“I don’t know,” Sherlock responded with a smile.

“Here to see the Queen,” I joked.

“Apparently,” Sherlock laughed as his brother entered.

I could only muster up a giggle while John and Sherlock burst out laughing again. Mycroft looked at us in exasperation.

“Just once, can you two behave like grown-ups?”

“What are those, exactly,” I asked.

“We solve crimes, I blog about it and he forgets his pants and she plays video games for a living, so I wouldn’t hold out too much hope.”

Mycroft looked at me as he entered the room.

“You play video games for a living?! That’s how you make money,” Sherlock exclaimed, sounding shocked.

I looked at Sherlock with a smirk.

“Better than being a stripper. You should be ashamed, Sher. John figured it out before you,” I giggled.

Sherlock pursed his lips and disregarded my comment. 

“I was in the middle of a case, Mycroft,” Sherlock said.

“How do you live with them?”

“Simple. I pay rent.”

He only rolled his eyes before turning to his brother.

“What, the hiker and the backfire? I glanced at the police report. Bit obvious, surely?”

“Transparent,” Sherlock said.

John looked startled between the brothers. He was unable to figure it out.

“Excuse me, umm kidnapper,” I called out to Mycroft, “Why am I here exactly?”

“I’m not a kidnapper my dear,” Mycroft said.

“You took me without consent. That’s kidnapping. Trust me, I know. Besides, I don’t even know you.”

Mycroft smiled at me. For some reason, I really wanted to punch him… I didn’t know if that would end well for me… I know it wouldn’t for him… I would’ve aimed directly for his screwed up jaw. It’s funny how punchable faces look when you’re tired. I mocked his explanation with my hand before he sighed and gave up.

“My name is Mycroft Holmes-”

“Sherlock’s egotistical brother who works in the government and likes to kidnap people instead of calling us on our cell phones. Got it. I’m Aria. Now can I leave?”

“You are here because you solve cases and seem to be not an idiot. Certainly...faster than most,” Mycroft explained as he glanced at John for the last part.

“Boring.”

He rolled his eyes and turned to his brother.

“Time to move on then,” Mycroft sighed.

He bent down and picked up the clothes and held them out to Sherlock. Sherlocks sighs and gazes at the clothes uninterestedly.

“We are at Buckingham Palace. The very heart of the British nation. Sherlock Holmes put your trousers on,” Mycroft demanded sternly.

His brother shrugged.

“What for?”

“His Majesty is too modest,” I said under my breath, causing Sherlock and John to hold back laughter with small snickers.

“Your client.”

“And my client is,” Sherlock asked as he stood up and held the sheet around him.

I sighed and pulled out my phone and started playing games. 

“Illustrious,” a man said as he walked in.

I glanced at the man and went back to looking at my phone games. John stood out of respect as Mycroft apologized for Sherlock. The man shook John’s hand and explained how he liked John’s blog. I kept playing my phone, completely ignoring the man.

“You must be Aria. I’ve heard about you and seen some videos,” the man said.

Great. Now I had to stand up. I put on the best fake and polite smile I could muster before standing. It turned out to be a bad idea as I wobbled a little bit and almost lost my balance. The man grabbed me by the shoulders to keep me steady.

“Thank you. I’m sorry about that. It’s nice to meet you,” I said before shaking his hand. 

Finally, the man approached Sherlock and commented on his height before Sherlock walked over to his brother.

“Mycroft, I don’t do anonymous clients. I’m used to the mystery on one end of my cases. Both is too much work.”

He walked away and turned the equerry and acknowledged his existence before continuing to walk to the existing. Mycroft stepped on his train of white that trailed behind him which caused the sheet to start to fall off. Suddenly, I was no longer tired and all I could do was see Sherlock’s almost naked body. The muscles in his back tensed in anger.

“Get off my sheet,” Sherlock hissed through gritted teeth.

“Or what,” Mycroft retorted.

“I’ll walk away,” his brother.

“I’ll let you.”

My eyes widened and I could feel my mouth start to water.

‘Please walk away. Please walk away. Please walk away. Please walk away. Please walk away. Please walk away.’

Unfortunately, my wish did not come true as Sherlock relented and took his brother’s case.

 

 

Back at the flat, Sherlock stormed inside the flat as I trudged behind them.

“FOUR DAYS,” Sherlock screamed at me.

“Sherlock-,” John started, most likely to tell him to calm down.

“John it would best if you were to leave,” Sherlock insisted.

John held Sherlock’s stare before finally clearing his throat and leaving, but not before casting me a worried and sympathetic glance.

“Four days since you last slept? Why didn’t you ask for help,” Sherlock demanded as he stormed up to me.

He knew? How could he have known?

“Sherlock I-”

“I SAID I LOVED YOU AND MEANT IT AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN ASK FOR HELP,” he screamed in my face.

“YEA WELL YOU SAID YOU DIDN’T AT FIRST SO FORGIVE ME IF I DIDN’T BELIEVE YOU,” I snapped back.

“I TOOK YOU ON THE CASE CAUSE I KNEW YOU WERE UPSET ABOUT LOSING YOUR-”

“DON’T YOU DARE BRING IT UP!!!!”

“IT’S WHAT IS KEEPING YOU AWAKE!!!”

“I SWEAR TO GOD SHERLOCK-!!”

“WHY NOT ASK ME FOR HELP?”

“CAUSE I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP! I LOVE YOU AND HAVE LOVED YOU SINCE I MET YOU!! BUT I KNOW YOU DON’T WANT ME BACK!!!”

“THAT COULDN’T BE FARTHER FROM THE TRUTH!!”

“THEN PROVE ME WRONG!!”

“I CAN’T!!”

“WHY NOT?!”

“CAUSE IF I DO, THEN WHAT’S STOPPING YOU FROM STABBING YOURSELF AGAIN???!!!!”

I just now noticed how close he was. His face was inches away from mine. In a fit of rage and passion, I closed the gap between us and smashed my lips against his. It lasted for a couple seconds before we pulled away. He was shocked for a moment as we stared into each other’s eyes, both of us panting heavily.

Something inside of us both broke and our lips were connected again before I could blink. Suddenly, I was being pressed against the wall as hands ran up and down my waist and felt up my body. I had to break off the kiss when firm hands gripped my ass and breasts as I moaned softly. It was the first time I was able to look in Sherlock’s eyes and see the dilated pupils that were almost black with lust.

“Tell me you want this…,” he whispered against my lips.

“Sherlock…, yes… Please… I need you,” I moaned softly.

With that, Sherlock picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to his room and threw me on the bed. His furiousity turned me on so much I could feel the heat in my cheeks and pool between my legs. He was on top of me in seconds and I felt him kiss and nip at the skin. He stopped when I moaned.

“I knew you were fun… Now, before I continue, I must tell you that I have no intent to hurt you and if-”

I cut him off with a rough kiss.

“I won’t need to say dolphin. Just hurry up… Please, I need you,” I begged.

Our clothes disappeared like magic and his fingers were working magic I didn’t know he had as he studied my reactions like a hawk as his fingers circled my clit while stretching me open. Pain and pleasure mingled together in a beautiful dance that was driving me wild. But it wasn’t enough. I told him to stop as quickly reached into the dresser to pull out a condom.

‘How did you-”

“I need you inside me… Now,” I growled.

Sherlock couldn’t comply fast enough and he was inside me in seconds, thrusting into me so delicately and letting me adjust.

“Move,” I pleaded.

And move he did. Fast. Hard. And rough. As if he knew what I so desperately wanted, nay, needed from him. Moans fell from my lips like a broken record as my head fell to the side. I could feel myself getting close to the edge, but I was trying so hard to fight it. I didn’t want this to end. 

“Cum for me,” Sherlock whispered into my ear.

And I did. My entire world shattered and fell apart as my mouth fell open into a silent scream. Sherlock collapsed on top of me for a second before pulling out and getting up so he could toss the condom in the trash before falling back down on the bed next to me and just pulling me close to him. I rested my head against his chest and before I knew it, my eyes had closed and I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a long one

When I woke up, I was alone. That fucking bastard… I rubbed my face in frustration. How is he going to have sex with me and leave me alone? I push away the trauma of rape and kidnap and go after my feelings and this is what happens? Unbelievable. I guess I shouldn’t be that surprised. After all, what did he call himself?.... Oh, yea! A high-functioning sociopath! That’s it… 

I got dressed haphazardly since I knew I would be going out to look for that danger junkie who calls himself a detective… I went out to the shower and quickly rinsed off and got out and went to her room. Do I feel like trying for a man who left me alone after sex? No. WILL I try to look good for the man who left me alone after sex….That is a different question… The answer also no. 

I slipped on some jeans, a T-shirt and some tennis shoes. I walked out and went to the living room in search of John’s computer. I called the phone company to see if they could locate his phone. The phone rang a couple of times before a lady answered. 

“Hello. How may I help you?”

“Hi. I need to locate a phone,” I said.

I heard some clicking of a computer before the lady responded and asked for some information about the phone and why I needed to locate it.

“Ma’am, I’m sorry, but I am not authorized to do this. I can’t just locate someone else’s phone for you.”

“I understand that. But please. You don’t understand. He was an army doctor who just got back from Afghanistan. He has horrible PTSD and panic attacks and can’t be alone. I’ve tried calling him and he won’t answer. Please miss. I’m very worried for him,” I told her in fake distress and fear, conjuring up tears for my bullshit story to sound as though I was crying. I needed to sell it.

“Ok, ma’am. Just give me a second to type in the information,” the woman said, sounding sympathetic.

“Oh my goodness. Thank you so much for this…”

She gave me the address and wished me luck before I proceeded to profusely thank her and pretend to be relieved yet urgent. Once I hung up, I let out a huff as I rolled my eyes and wiped my tears before grabbing my bag and going outside to get a taxi.

Time to go find this fucker.

 

The house I arrived at was lavish, to say the least. Not Mycroft-Buckingham-Palace lavish, but definitely expensive. Before I entered, I pulled my pocket knife and hid it in my jeans. I didn’t know what I was walking into, so I wanted to be prepared. When I walked in, I saw John standing out in the hallway. He glanced over at me with wide eyes.

“Aria? What are you doing here?”

“I came to punch Sherlock in the face.”

“How the hell did you even get here,” he asked.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

“You’re not that hard to find. For some reason, people seem to care about PTSD and panic attacks...Especially if that person is a soldier. Makes the search easier. Anyways, where is he?”

His eyes darted to the side and I got my answer and smiled before thanking him and walking past the doctor, ignoring his protest of me going and trailed behind me. I was about to make a snarky comment when John and I were stopped dead in our tracks from the sight of a woman with Sherlock’s shirt collar in her mouth while she straddled his lap. 

I was unable to speak. I mean damn… If he, in fact, was cheating on me, which I had a big feeling he wasn’t, especially not like this, I would cheer him on (not really) cause damn… She was very beautiful and sexy as she looked over at us.

“I’ve missed something haven’t I,” John asked.

I couldn’t form any words. Sherlock’s eyes locked with mine and we had a silent conversation.

‘This isn’t what it looks like, I swear,’ he said.

‘I know… I’ll punch you later,’ mine responded.

“Please, sit down,” Irene offered.

She got up from Sherlock’s lap and went over sit on an armchair where her arms crossed over her chest and she crossed her legs, which I thought was strange since she already revealed….Everything. Sherlock shifted uncomfortably on the soft. My eyes kept darting over to the mysterious woman. She was indeed a hard woman to read. That was the problem with people who were always in danger and on the run: they hide who they are. 

“Oh, if you’d like some tea I can call the maid,” Irene said.

It was hard to take a polite gesture from a gorgeous, stark naked woman.

“I had some at the Palace.”

“I know.”

Sherlock gazed at Irene.

“Clearly.”

Irene chuckled and her eyes caught mine. She had mysterious and captivating green eyes that held hidden secrets and danger behind them with a facade of confidence to conceal the fear. I would know the look. John, however, was looking at Irene and Sherlock awkwardly.

“I had tea, too, at the Palace, if anyone’s interested.”

“Afraid not,” I whispered to him.

He rolled his eyes and put on a bitch face while Sherlock tried to deduce Irene. I could see the confusion in his eyes as he looked at John before going back to Irene.

“Do you know the big problem with a disguise Mr.Holmes,” Irene asked Sherlock.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. Now, don’t get me wrong, I was in fact in love with Sherlock, but I would smash and date a girl if my heart wasn’t taken already. It’s happened before. Irene seemed to be one of those women that could steal the most loyal man in the world and cause him to cheat.

“However hard you try, it’s always a self-portrait.”

“You think I’m a vicar with a bleeding face?”

“No, I think you’re damaged, delusional and believe in a higher power. In your case, it’s yourself,” Irene told him.

Sherlock apparently got fed up with the tightness of his shirt and unbuttoned the top two buttons. Irene leaned forward with interested eyes. John and I were still silent. It seemed rude for me to take the conversation away from the two.

“Oh, and somebody loves you. Why, if I had to punch that face, I’d avoid your nose and teeth too.”

That got my attention and got my muscles tensing and my fist clenching as I bit my lip. I don’t mind people staring, but flirting? SO obvious? And her implications? Who does this woman think she is?

Irene glanced at John who forced himself to laugh and then she looked to me. John’s discomfort finally brought him to ask the naked woman to put something on. She seemed amused by his request.

“Why? Are you feeling exposed,” she asked the doctor.

“I don’t think John knows where to look,” Sherlock said.

He grabbed his coat and held it out to Irene, who ignored it and walked up to John. He uncomfortably rolled his head to maintain eye contact and not let his eyes wander. I didn’t do the same as my eyes darted up and down her body through narrowed eyes to hide my new distaste.

“No, I think he knows exactly where to look.”

She came up to me and I looked at her and held her gaze as she stroked my arm.

“This one certainly does…”

Irene walked away and took Sherlock’s coat and put it on, easing tension in the room.

“I’m not sure about you, either, though,” she smirked at Sherlock.

“If I wanted to look at naked woman I’d borrow John’s laptop,” he told her.

While he answered, his eyes went back to mine. He quickly undressed me with his eyes as they swept down my figure. He was so fast it made me question if he did at all, but I caught his implication: if he wanted to look at naked woman he would just look and ask me (among other things).

“You do borrow my laptop,” John corrected.

“I confiscate it.”

I rolled my eyes while Irene started to ask about Sherlock’s case. He gave a few details of the crime scene and I looked over at him.

“Okay tell me: how was he murdered,” Irene asked.

“He wasn’t,” Sherlock and I said together.

Sherlock smiled at me while Irene and John looked shocked. When the woman asked how he knew, Sherlock began to make deductions and said the photographs were in the room to which Irene confirmed by asked how he knew that as well. Sherlock told John and me to go guard the door and not let anyone in. I narrowed my eyes at Sherlock as he just ordered me to do something when I had come here to punch him in the face, but I begrudgingly did as he said.

“Ok, so now I really need to punch him…,” I groaned as I rubbed my forehead before asking the solider, “What do you think is acceptable? Bloody nose? I was just going to make sure he wouldn’t remember today…”

“What the hell did he do,” John asked as he picked up a random magazine on a desk and pulled out a lighter.

“What didn’t he do?”

“Good point.”

John set off the fire alarm and I smiled before three men came down the stairs. The first guy pointed a gun with a silencer on it. Boring. He shoots the fire alarm and stops the incessant beeping. The other men pointed their guns at us and John and I instantly raised our hands. John thanked them for shooting the alarm while I rolled my eyes.

“Are you guys that fucking weak that you need guns? Can you three big guys not easily overpower a small girl like me and then outnumber him? That’s sad,” I jabbed at them.

“Shut up or shut that smart ass mouth for you,” one of the lackeys threatened.

“Oooo… I’m so scared. Make sure you don’t miss.”

They led us back to where Irene and Sherlock were. Sherlock was currently standing in front of a safe. Before we arrived, we overheard Irene telling Sherlock that she had told him the code. They ordered Irene, John, and I on the floor with our hands on our heads. Neilson pointed his gun at Sherlock. 

“Don’t you want me on the floor, too,” Sherlock asked.

“No, I want you to open the safe, sir,” he said.

American. Nice. Annoyed, Neilson ordered Sherlock to open the safe to which Sherlock informed him that he didn’t know the code.

“We’ve been listening. She said she told you.”

“Well, if you’ve been listening, you’d know she didn’t.”

“You’re going to take the word of a scandelist. God, you really are dull,” I scoffed.

“I’m this close to shooting you… Please do shut up,” his lackey growled.

“What is a shut up,” I asked in a serious-sarcastic voice.

He cocked his gun and I forced back my laughter. They argued for Sherlock to open the safe before John shouted to ask Irene. Neilson informed us that she knew the code to call the police. Irene tried to tell them that he didn’t know the code, but I could tell she was just trying to save him. Why? Wouldn’t it be easier for her to keep her secret safe? If anyone was to figure out the code, she could risk losing the phone, and Sherlock most definitely could figure out the code, which she did indeed tell us that we didn’t yet know. So why save him instead of keeping her secret? 

Sherlock glared at the man before he told his lackey to shoot John on the count of three. I shut my eyes tightly and thought hard as I went my mind palace to go over what had happened. I observed the scene in my mind from when I arrived.

‘I think he knows exactly where to look. She certainly does…,’ Irene’s voice rang in my head.

It clicked.

“She didn’t tell me the code. I don’t know it!”

I wanted to tell him. I really did, but I couldn’t risk their safety. I had to trust Sherlock. I had to. Sherlock looks at Irene and his trails his eyes downward.

“Three.”

“NO, STOP,” Sherlock yelled.

He started punching in numbers before finishing the combination.

“Vatican Cameos,” Sherlock said.

Those two words sent John and me into battle mode. I grabbed the man’s leg who was pointing his gun at me and pulled it out from under him. The four of us fought the men as a gun fired. We knocked the men out and Sherlock took the phone. Irene told Sherlock to give it back, but he was stubborn.

“It’s my protection.”

“Sherlock,” John called out.

“It was,” he said.

We went upstairs to see a woman on the ground. 

“She’s unconscious.”

“Well, God knows she’s used to that.”

“Nice,” I said. 

Irene told John to check the back door and recommended that I fo with him. I blinked for a second, getting a bad feeling in my chest as I reluctantly walked out with him. I was stopped when I heard a thump on the ground.

“Sherlock,” I called out.

I ran up to see Sherlock on the ground and Irene about to escape through the window. I quickly went over to Sherlock and tried to get his attention.

“JOHN,” I screamed for the army doctor.

John came running in as I picked up a syringe lying next to him.

“What’s this? What have you given him? Sherlock,” I called out to him again.

“He’ll be fine. I’ve used it on loads of my friends.”

The blonde asked Sherlock if he could hear him. 

“Ya know I was wrong about him. He did know where to look,” Irene said, sitting on the windowsill.

“What are you talking about,” John asked.

“The key code to my safe.”

“What was it?”

Irene looked at Sherlock and me.

“Shall I tell him,” she asked us.

I was getting ready to get up and break her neck if I wasn’t so worried about Sherlock. Irene smiled as she looked at John and confirmed my earlier suspicion of the safe was.

“My measurements.”

Sirens of the police announced their arrival as Irene slipped out the window leaving John and me to worry about the currently drugged out Sherlock on the ground. 

 

 

“John, you’ve been awake for hours and haven’t done anything. Just go out and spend some time to yourself,” I urged him.

Finally, John relented and finally left the flat. Me on the other hand, I went to go pay Sherlock a little visit. I stayed in his room. Watching him sleep as I played on my phone. The lamp illuminated the room and made me look like a parent waiting for their child who was coming home to get caught doing something they shouldn’t. That’s the stance I had whilst I sat on the chair. I didn’t look up as I heard him groan softly.

“Hey. Feel any better,” I asked, letting the sarcastic venom drip from my voice with nothing being held back.

“I’m gonna take a guess and say you’re angry,” he said, holding his head with a look of pain.

I gasped and dramatically put my hand on my chest in feign shock.

“Oh my gosh! Sherlock does it again! How could you tell?”

“Aria-”

I cut him off by slapping him in the face. Hard. It made me wince cause I knew it had to hurt. Sherlock didn’t anything as I let my pent up emotions out. Oh yeah. I held onto everything. I waited a couple of seconds before slapping him again. A loud smack rang throughout the room when my hand connected with his face. This time, my hand stung afterward. In fact, my hand was throbbing. I could see tears welling his eyes as he put a hand to his cheek.

“Feel better,” he asked.

“Hold on,” I slapped him one last time.

“I assume you’d like an explanation?”

“My goodness! You’re on a roll today!”

He rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry for leaving you. I would’ve brought you, but you looked so peaceful. It was the first time you’ve slept I assumed so I wanted to give you peace. I’m sorry, love.”

I straddled his waist and he put his hands on my hips.

“I know how you can make it up to me…,” I said in a provocative voice.

I chuckled and I kissed him softly while his hands gently stroked my hips up and down before slipping under my shirt and running over my skin before groping my breasts. My head fell back and I moaned softly.   
I helped him take my shirt off and we switched positions as he got on top. That man knew how to please a woman, well, me. He kept sucking hickeys on my neck before kissing down my body, removing my pants along the way, and back up again, being an incredible, annoying tease. 

“You’re so beautiful…,” he whispered before kissing me once again.

When he finally made it to where I desired him most, I was unable to stop the words that flowed from my mouth.

“Daddy please-,” I begged.

My face instantly lit up like a bonfire and caused Sherlock to stop and look up with wide eyes. 

“I-I-I-,” I was unable to finish before I got up.

“Aria wait-”

My face was burning with shame as I hurried out of the door and to my room, not even caring that I was only in my undergarments. Once there, I slammed the door behind me and curled on my bed and began to sob.   
What the fuck is wrong with me?! I ruined it! It was going so well… Why do I have to ruin everything? A knock got my attention for a couple seconds before I continued to cry. I didn’t even know that someone had entered my room.

“Aria…”

At the sound of Sherlock’s voice, I hid under my blanket.

“I know where are you are…,” he said.

“...No, you don’t….”

He chuckled and I knew he was on my bed when I felt the depression on the bed.

“Can you please come out,” he asked.

My covers were pulled off of me and I was pulled into a bare chest. I tried to get my tears and breathing under control so I could properly speak.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong? Come on, you can tell me,” he coaxed, stroking my hair softly.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to do it. It was an accident! I was so stupid! I’m sorry,” I sobbed, apologizing profusely.

His hand stopped momentarily before continuing to run soothing circles on my back.

“Why would you be sorry for calling me Daddy,” he questioned.

His voice was full of confusion as I stayed silent. I couldn’t find an answer or form any words as I just sniffled. 

“In fact, I would be happy to hear you say it again.”

I looked up at him, my eyes watery and wide with shock. Suddenly, his voice got low and sultry.

“Besides, I wasn’t finished with you yet, baby girl.”

Shivers were sent down my spine and a soft yet sharp intake of breath made my mouth run dry. I could see his eyes light at my reaction and I knew I was in for trouble, but my feelings of shame and humiliation and sadness were now long forgotten and replaced by lust and desire and a need for him.

“Daddy wants you on those sexy little knees, princess. Can you do that for Daddy?”

I was out of the bed and on my knees in seconds without hesitation. To see him like this: dominating and in control made my heart palpitate and goosebumps cover my skin. I could feel the wetness soaking through my panties as he got rid of the rest of his clothes. His eyes were locked on mine as he walked over to me until his dick was in front of my face. His hands stroked my hair delicately.

“Put those sexy lips to good use doll,” he ordered.

Eager to please, I licked up and down his shaft and anywhere my tongue could reach before I took him in my mouth. Sherlock’s head fell back with a soft groan as his hands fisted in my hair, but he didn’t force me to go lower. I could feel him tremble in an effort to buck into my mouth. I took him as deep as I could and bobbed my head, picking up the pace as I got into a rhythm. What my mouth couldn’t take, I used my hand to make up for. 

“That’s it… Such a good girl. So good for Daddy. My sweet little baby,” he praised and moaned with a shaky breath.

His words went straight to my core and had me soaking. Pride swelled in my chest, urging me to continue and please him as best as I could. I could hear his breath coming out in shaky gasps as his hips trembled violently. If I wasn’t so focused on making him feel good and sucking him off, I would’ve been impressed by his self-control.

Suddenly, he pulled away, causing me to slide off with a ‘pop’. My lips were swollen red and quivering as I looked up at him with innocent eyes.

“Take off your clothes,” he instructed, “Lay on the bed and on your back.”

I quickly did as he said. He placed my hands above my head.

“Don’t move them…” he said sternly before saying, “I believe you deserve a reward for making daddy feel so good.”

I moaned in agreement and excitement. He chuckled at my enthusiasm. 

“Would you like that?”

“Yes Daddy,” I gasped.

“Two conditions: your hands stay where I put them and you don’t cum without my permission. Understand?”

“Yes Daddy,” I said again, trying to contain my excitement.

“Good girl.”

Then he began to kiss me on the lips before moving down my neck, then kissing and nibbling my breasts, sucking hickeys on them until they were swollen and abused. He kept a close on my reactions to check if I was ok, but my moans and the continuous writing of my body were a clear indicator that I was just fine. 

Sherlock kept moving up and down my body, kissing up my thighs and avoiding where I wanted him most. My body trembled as my hands gripped the pillows, holding onto them for dear life. It was so hard to keep my hands from drifting to his hair or my clit. 

Suddenly, he started nibbling the insides of my thighs and got close to the desired destination to where I could feel his breath gently blowing on the sensitive flesh and making moan loudly in desire. I thought he was going to put me out of misery, but only swerved away and kept tantalizing and teasing me. He chuckled at my whimper and finally decided to pity me and lick a long stripe where I wanted him most. 

A loud moan slipped past my lips as I gripped the sheets tightly. Two fingers dipped past my folds into my slick entrance, curling to hit that perfect spot inside me. I could feel myself getting close as a sweet pressure built in my lower belly. 

“I-I’m close! Please! Please let me cum!”

Suddenly, he slowed to a pace that would keep me on that border. My nerves were on fire and he kept me the edge with his skillful tongue and slender fingers. My hips bucked wildly, desperately trying to find the friction I needed to get off, but Sherlock only forced my hips down, holding them with hidden strength to stop my squirming. My body trembled and shook, and I didn’t even know I was crying until I had found my voice to speak.

“Daddy please,” I begged.

He stopped and looked at me. I’m sure I looked a mess: hair sprawled out on the bed, legs parted wide, face flushed red, eyes teary and glazed over, hands gripping the sheets until my knuckles turned white, lips swollen and pouty, and my body trembling in oversensitivity.

“Please what baby girl,” he teased, knowing full well what I wanted.

His fingers still worked magic to keep me where he wanted: close to release, a breath away, but missing one thing. It was getting hard to breathe and my whole body was on fire.

“I-Please! I need to- I want to- Please! Daddy, it hurts! I need to cum! Please let me cum! I-I-I,” I was sobbing now, 

“Shhh…. Daddy’s got you, baby. Don’t worry. Daddy will take good care of you,” he cooed, stroking my hair softly.

I didn’t know when Sherlock had grabbed a condom and put it on, but he was soon filling me and sliding home. My head fell back as I shuddered. Then he started moving, and it was amazing, but not enough.

“Harder,” I breathed out.

He was quick to comply with my request as he roughly thrust back into me. Two more thrusts and I was still missing something.

“Harder….Please…,” I moaned out.

This time, I could feel him hesitate as he looked at me, but he did as I asked and held nothing back. Sherlock slammed into me with everything he had. It was so perfect, so delicious and wonderful and everything I needed. He was hitting that sweet spot deep inside me with expert precision. Moans spilled past my lips like a broken record and I gasped when his fingers started stroking my clit.

“Cum for me… Cum for daddy baby girl,” he whispered.

My vision turned white and I swore I saw stars as my orgasm crashed over me like a tsunami. My body arched magnificently off the bed, back bending like a contortionist as I screamed his name before collapsing back down on the bed. My body still twitched from the aftershocks.

“That’s it. There ya go. So beautiful when you fall apart,” he moaned before he came as well and carefully landed on top of me. 

He got up, threw the condom away, and collapsed next to me, pulling me into his chest as he threw a sheet over us. It took me a second to catch my breath and come down from my high.

“Promise you won’t leave this time?”

“I promise.”

We lay in silence for a while, just enjoying the peace from our release. But in the silence, it allowed me to think.

“Sherlock,” I said.

“Yes?”

“What are we,” I asked him.

He looked down at my face, stroking a strand of hair behind my ear.

“What do you mean?” 

It was now or never.

“Will you be my boyfriend,” I asked him.

He seemed shocked for a moment and didn’t answer. His silence served to scare me as I was worried I might’ve scared him off.

“Yes,” he finally answered, making my heart soar.

I beamed and snuggled into his chest.

“Although, I would prefer to keep our relationship between us. I’d never heard the end of it from John and your mom could get annoying,” Sherlock said.

I chuckled and agreed to his request and spent the rest of the time just snuggled next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hounds at Baskerville...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!! Yes, I'm alive... I know I haven't updated, but I haven't been able to write anything good for this story in a long time. My time is valuable and I assume yours is too so I'm not going to waste it by posting trash. I update when the content is good and ready... 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Sherlock’s current predicament was bordem and a need for drugs… Drugs he was supposed to go off of. He paced the room, going back and forth as John looked through the newspaper for cases. I was on lying on the couch eating some pretzels and watching TV.

“Nothing,” Sherlock asked his friend.

“Military coup in Uganda,” John responded.

“Hmm.”

“Another photo with you in the er-”

“Oh,” he huffed in annoyance.

I snickered at that. Why did he hate the hat so much? In his defense, people did seem to exaggerate it, but still… John said one more uninteresting case and that’s when Sherlock lost it, a loud shout echoing from the room as he slammed the harpoon against the floor, making me look up at him with amusement. His head snapped over to his blonde friend.

“John, I need some. Get me some,” he demanded.

“No.”

“Get me some,” he said again.

“No. Cold turkey we agreed, no matter what,” John reminded him.

The brunette huffed angrily before setting the harpoon down. John kindly reminded him that no one within a two-mile radius would be able to sell him any since he paid them off. Sherlock said it was a stupid idea before calling out to Mrs. Hudson and proceeding to destroy the flat in his search for drugs. My mom walked in and he demanded what she had done with his stash. He started to deduce my mom.

Growing tired of his childish behavior, I got up and slapped him in the face. Both John and Sherlock looked shocked as the brunette brought a hand to his face and gazed down at with wide eyes.

“Get a hold of yourself! You’re a man, not a child now act like it! You don’t need that shit in your body,” I snapped at him, “That was my mother you jerk!”

I went after her and got her to calm down, hugging her gently before making my way back to hear them talking about a rabbit and a case. Somehow those two things were connected. I shuddered when he brought up Cluedo and then the doorbell rang. The three of us perked up at the sound, knowing what it meant.

However, it seemed to be a waste of time. I mean, this was just like watching a cliche horror movie. The lady kept going on and on about Baskerville as if anyone other than an anti-animal testing advocate cared. What was more interesting to me was the fact that this man’s ears were like huge! They reminded me of a rabbit or elf and I oddly wanted to pull them… He looked a dork…

Sherlock turned the Tv off and asked the man what he saw. The man was slow as well as he told Sherlock he was just about to say what he saw on the video. If the detective wanted to hear it from the tape, he would’ve left the TV on… Idiot...Sherlock was losing composure, wanting this man to hurry up.

“Do you know Dartmoor, Mr. Holmes,” the man asked.

“No.”

“It’s an amazing place, it’s like nowhere else, it’s sort of bleak, but beautiful.”

“He asked what you saw… He didn’t ask about scenery,” I mumbled, about to fall asleep from his explanation.

Sherlock was even less amused.

“Hm, not interested. Moving on.”

The man then proceeded to go in some stupid life story about walks and shit that would’ve made me want to puke had Sherlock not rudely interrupted and urged him to skip to the part where his father was murdered, which was what he had asked in the first place.

When he said he saw the devil, I started to listen more carefully. At least it was finally getting somewhere, even though it was still boring. Maybe it was just him because I found him annoying for no particular reason. Was it his ears? His voice? His dorky face? I wasn’t sure… Maybe, like Sherlock, I was just extremely bored with the lack of action. I normally wasn’t this cold… Sure, I was more… Distant… Than most, but not like this.

However, I only internally cringed when he didn’t describe the devil, but a hellhound. How dare this idiot to get those two things crossed? One was used to take souls and guard the underworld and were hells’ dogs or serve as death omens. The other was a fallen angel that ruled Hell…

“You didn’t see the Devil, you saw a hellhound… Get it right,” I snapped at him.

They looked at me: Sherlock amused, John shocked, and the man quiet.

“No red eyes, coal-black fur, enormous… A dog? Wolf,” John suggested.

“Or genetic experiment,” Sherlock teased, trying to stifle his laughter and contain his amused grin.

The client seemed offended by this. John asked why he just decided to come forward after twenty years, even though it blatantly obvious as to why, but that’s about what you can expect from idiots...I only raised an eyebrow at him by his angry reply.

“I’m not sure you can help me, Mr. Holmes, because you find it all so funny,” he seethed, getting up to leave.

“Because of what happened last night,” both Sherlock and I answered John.

The man stopped and turned, looking bewildered.

“How… How do you know,” he asked us.

“You want this one Sher,” I questioned to the detective.

“Gods yes… You came up from Devon on the first train this morning. You had a disappointing breakfast and a black coffee. The across the aisle fancied you. Though initially keen, now you’ve changed your mind. You are ever extremely anxious to have your first cigarette of the day. Sit down, Mr. Knight, and do please smoke I’d be delighted,” Sherlock explained quickly.

John sighed as the other blonde made his way back to the seat, asking how he noticed that.

“Punched out holes where your ticket’s been checked,” we said at the same time.

“Not now guys,” John groaned.

I pouted, but Sherlock was persistent saying how he was cooped up. This was just his alternative to drugs, one I didn’t mind as I sat up and watched him intently, eyes narrowing as I awaited his explanation that I already knew, but coming from him, it was like it was all a new revelation.

“You’re showing off!”

“Of course, I am a show-off that’s what we do. Train napkin you used to mop up the spilled coffee. The stain shows that you didn’t milk. There are traces of ketchup on it and on your lips and sleeve. Cooked breakfast or the nearest thing those trains can manage. Probably a sandwich,” he said, but I knew this was only the beginning.

“How did you know it was disappointing?”

“I mean just look at you,” I chimed in, earning myself one scowl, one eye roll, and one amused smirk before Sherlock could continue and pipe in.

Then he began to explain the girl, and I was mesmerized by the sound of his voice, how quick he was able to spout off his observations, pointing out things that even I managed to miss. The way his eyes followed to what he saw, distant in his mind. Then, what was the breaking point for me, was the gravelly and demanding voice he used when he ordered him to smoke.

My breath shook, no longer listening to the conversation and by the end, I watched as Sherlock got up to walk away, staring at his ass as he went. But then, the client explained the footprints as a ‘gigantic hound’. I found it odd as he could’ve used any other descriptor, so why choose hound? Why not a dog? That got Sherlock to take the case, and I was happy that only John was going because fuck did him being smart turn me on.

John tossed his patches, but Sherlock just threw them explaining how he didn’t need them and that he was going to Dartmoor. I scrambled up to follow him. Unfortunately, I didn’t get to do anything as we made out way to Dartmoor. The entire ride was shit, Sherlock was too damn focused on the case. I slept in the car while John and Sherlock checked the area out.

Finally, we arrived and I got up and walked next to Sherlock. We stepped inside to get some rooms and I followed Sherlock as he examined the room.

“Do you how sexy you are when you’re being observant,” I asked him casually, making it seem like this was just any conversation.

“On edge eh? Well, it’s not my fault you fell for a consulting detective. C’mon,” he said, going sit with the man who supposedly saw the hound.

Even more, was the way he played the asshole and came up with a bet. Mm, I wanted to rip his clothes off right here and now. Though he lost this fake bet, I didn’t waver in how I felt. Those super-secret labs, genetic experiments, military tests, this was just all around odd… After he left, I leaned back in the chair with a sigh.

“What now,” I asked the detective.

“I think it’s time we investigated Baskerville…”

“Hold on, you’re not serious. That place would require a high level of security access! You’d need your brother and there’s no way he’d-”

He chuckled and it all clicked. That sly bastard. I don’t know exactly what, but he had to have somehow managed to sneak something of Mycroft’s that get him in.

“Let’s go then?”

“Ah, you stay here,” Sherlock said, stopping me with a hand on my chest.

My eyes widened.

“You can’t be serious?”

John just let out a sigh, knowing what was about to happen, but he knew he was powerless to stop it. All he did was stand there and stare at the ground, looking at his watch and hoping it wouldn’t last too long.

“Deadly,” the detective replied.

I scoffed.

“What the hell did you bring me here for then? I’m just as much a part of this team now! That place is dangerous-”

“Exactly! That place is dangerous. I’m not taking you to a military base. I can’t have you screw anything up. You stay here,” he snapped back.

Oh, we were so going to ‘talk’ when he got back.

 

It was late, and clearly, something happened as Sherlock was not himself. He sat near the fireplace, lost in thought as clearly disturbed. This was no time for me to go off on him just yet. Right now, he needed some help.

“Sherlock,” no response, “Sherlock what’s wrong?”

He flinched when I touched his shoulder and I backed off. Something was wrong.

“Sher, what happened,” I knelt in front of him.

Seeing as he wasn’t going to tell me anything, I had to find out. Slightly scuffed shoes, meaning he’s been somewhere other than just the lab. Can’t get those scuffs walking from somewhere so pristine… A little whiff caught the scent of pines and dirt, somewhere woodsy then. Woods, scuffs, frightened attitude…

Sherlock wouldn’t be this shaken unless it was due to him…

“You saw it… You saw Henery’s hound,” I asked him.

He nodded with a shaky breath. That was when John made his appearance and I quickly stood and bit my lip. I tried to give him a warning that his friend was shaken, but he just went straight on to talk about the case. I sighed and then Sherlock began to lose it, make deductions about a mother and her son and then made a comment about him not having friends which ultimately drove the blonde away.

After that, it was just Sherlock and me. I huffed and crossed my arms as I looked at him.

“That was a bit much wasn’t it,” I questioned.

He didn’t answer. Fed up, I grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the chair. People looked at us, casting sympathetic glances at him as we went by. I dragged him to the room we were staying in and slammed the door.

“What are you-”

I cut him off with a kiss. He pulled back, staring at me with wide eyes.

“Shut up.”

I shrugged off his coat, kissing him once more while leading us to the bed. He ended sitting on the mattress while I straddled him in his lap. Sherlock pushed me away again.

“Ari I don’t think this is a good time-”

“Stop talking and stop thinking. You’ve been avoiding me long enough smart guy,” I breathed out against his lips.

“I haven’t been avoiding you I’ve just-”

I groaned, taking off my shirt and revealing a sexy lacy bra underneath that made his breath hitch as he tentatively placed his hands on my hips, eyes trailing up my body, taking in every minute detail and storing into memory. I smirked down at him, noticing how his pupils were dilating.

“See something you like Mr. Holmes,” I teased with as I slipped the tip of my finger in my mouth seductively.

He huffed in annoyed arousal.

“This is just cruel…”

“Yes, that’s what I’ve been saying for hours. Now, less talking, more undressing,” I said.

Our lips connected once more in a rough kiss of passion, mine of desperation and his to try and forget what he claimed he saw. Clothes were flying off in a rapid succession of each other until they were both down to their final garments. I pushed him so he was lying on his back.

There was a crazed look in those aqua eyes as he tried to lose himself in me. The hitch in his breath was enough to take mine away, a sound I had missed. I kissed down his body, lips tracing the toned abs of his stomach, softly sucking on the pale flesh. I kissed up his legs slowly, teasingly, as I gently removed his boxers and then kissing the insides of his thighs. By now, Sherlock was losing it. Deciding not to tease the detective any further, and because I was too desperate to remain in control, I licked up and down his length, my tongue swirling over sensitive skin.

His hands went straight into my hair, nails digging into my scalp as he pulled on my soft locks. I moaned as I sucked him into my mouth, bobbing my head up and down, loving the taste of him. Sherlock couldn’t control the buck of his hips as I continued to suck him off. There was an increase in his breath, soft pants, and gasps the only thing he could manage. Sweat glossed his forehead, making his pale skin shine in the dying light of the sun illuminating the room, giving his skin an angelic glow.

Those dilated pupils, washing away all trace of color in those piercing eyes, the clear sign of arousal pumping in those veins. His curly hair was matted against his forehead, sticking to sweat-soaked skin. A tremble in his hips, spreading throughout his body, toes curling as his grip in my hair tightened were a sign that he was close. Those hands yanked me off, maneuvering us so I that I was beneath him, his fingers quickly delving into my dripping sex.

My breathless curse was cut off as he pressed his lips against mine, taking his time opening me up, even though I was nearly trying to impale myself on those digits hitting the beautiful spot inside me. Sherlock was watching my every reaction, just like I had watched his. No words were needed between us, our ability to read the other all the explanation we needed.

There was strange elegance in the way he observed me, calculating every reaction. It was something I loved about him. He looked at me like I puzzle he was trying to solve, and it was as arousing as it was mesmerizing.

“Talk to me… Tell me what you see,” I gasped out, breathless and trembling.

His hand that wasn’t currently occupied in driving me mad slithered up to my neck, two fingers pressing into the crook of it to take my pulse.

“Dilated eyes… Elevated heart rate and body temperature… Reddening of the skin of the face, neck, back, and chest… Trembling and tense body… Rapid breathing... Clear signs of arousal… You’re desperate, so close to falling apart, teetering on the edge… I can feel your desire, your hunger, your want… Like a book for me to read…”

I cursed, feeling so close, so unbelievably close, it should be impossible. I growled as I pulled him down for a rough kiss before pulling him away.

“I need you inside me. Now,” I growled, leaving him no room for argument as I reached for my bag and pulled out a condom.

Sherlock looked at me in confusion, wondering why I always seemed to have one on hand.

“I never leave unprepared. Now hurry up,” I ordered.

He was eager to comply as he slipped the condom on and the pushed himself inside me. I nearly sobbed in pleasure from him finally being inside me. I pushed my hips back to take him deeper and he used it as his cue to move. Both of us knew what the other needed, and it wasn’t long until he fucking me with a rough and brutal pace.

This was not about taking it slow, making love. It was all about our need, our desperation, our desire, a need to feel and forget. Gentleness and patience were not welcome here. This was a different kind of escape, a certain fire in the room that demanded roughness and passion. It was wild, brutal, and absolutely perfect.

Both of us were too lost in our pleasure to care about the obscene noises that echoed through the room. Surely some of the nearby guests would know, but we didn’t care. He was hitting my g-spot with expert precision, his thumb trailing between my legs to stroke my clit perfectly. It wasn’t long until I was falling apart, moaning profusely as I came.

Sherlock followed soon after and collapsed next to me. He held me against his chest, both of panting heavily. We stayed like that in silence for a while: him holding me against him as we basked in the wonderful feelings of our highs, taking our time coming down. It was Sherlock who broke the silence once it had faded into something more peaceful, a perfect time to talk.

“What’s yours like?”

“Hm,” I responded, looking up at him.

“Mine is a mind palace, what’s yours like,” he asked me.

I thought it was a rather strange question, but I didn’t mind as I hummed, smiling against his skin as I thought about my version of his mind palace.

“A gardeny-forest,” I answered.

“Describe it,” he requested.

I closed my eyes, immersing myself within the pristine garden. It was gorgeous. Everything was lush and vibrant; bushes, flowers, and trees surrounded the stone pathways. There was a bridge up ahead, and along the path and under the bridge ran a small river. I could hear the soft sound of rushing water flowing through the area. Flowery trees shaded parts of the path, but no petals were littering the ground. The waterway was wide, like a small pond, and if I walked a little further, there was a boat with ores inside of it so I can ride along the path and listen to quiet chirps of the birds.

“How do you find what you need? It seems kind of hard…,” his voice was breathless as he spoke. Whether it was from the sex or my description, I didn’t know, and I couldn’t bring myself to figure it out.

Each part of the garden would separate into different paths. At the end of them was the information or memory I needed to access beyond a bright light or mysterious door.

“Is there a spot you use to escape to,” he asked.

“Yes…”

“What’s it like?”

I walked down the path and through my garden. The trees surrounding the path all had bent branches that made a shaded roof over it. The sunlight that managed to leak through them made the path glow. At the end of the path, I could see a glowing light and once I passed through it, I arrived in a small forest. Stony waterfalls poured water into a clear pond. A low hanging branch with flowers on it would drop pink petals into the water.

Dandelions lined the small dirt path leading up to the pond. It was as though the clouds were touching the ground in the small field of wishes. A little bit away was a stone, a rock that was above the water, wide enough for me to walk on and sit on the edge, letting my legs dangle over while my feet soaked in the water. It was quiet, peacefully so. The area was shaded, but the sun still lit up the small foresty-area, hitting and reflecting off the water’s surface to cast an ethereal glow. I could feel it hit my face, warming my body and making my skin tingle at the delicate sensation.

I could lay back on this rock, and it was strangely not uncomfortable. It was smooth and soft. Here I could gaze up at the clouds and watch them leisurely pass through the sky, trying to decipher their shapes and imagining I was floating on them. I could lose myself here, watch these clouds for hours, drowning the wonderful peace. It was a place I knew I could run to if life was too much to handle at the moment; it would calm me down.

Sometimes I would pick one of those dandelions, study it for a moment. I loved dandelions. There was a certain innocence to them, how they could carry wishes to loved ones, but also the symbol of resilience and rebirth, knowing that even if I blew those feather-like seeds off of the flower, they would be carried in the wind before floating to their final destination where the dream would sprout and grow once again, spreading itself further and further.

Maybe it would grow into a different wish, I wouldn’t know, but even though this flower was just a stem, in the end, it would continue to live and come out victorious on the other side, so it never really dies. I loved the meaning in that… No matter how beaten you become, you can overcome it. There was so much to this beautiful place that I couldn’t get bored.

I opened my eyes and returned to the real world with Sherlock, one that was just as good. He seemed in shock and awe, completely breathless and in peace. For a moment, he didn’t speak, trying to find the words he needed. Finally, he managed to restore some of his composure and get some moisture back into his mouth.

“Wow…,” he gasped out.

“What,” I chuckled, gazing up at him, slowly starting to feel a little drowsy.

“That was… Beautiful…”

I hummed as I lay my head back down on his chest, loving how his arms pulled me closer and allowing me to capture some of his warmth. We fell back into silence once more, and slowly, darkness enclosed and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Feedback, suggestions, requests, and comments are appreciated! I always love to hear from you guys! Thank you so much for your support and patience!
> 
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/detroit-become-human/images/b/b0/Zen_garden_florent-fierval-detroit-amanda-01.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20180531041711
> 
> What I think the garden looks like
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.dhresource.com/600x600/f2/albu/g6/M01/8B/25/rBVaR1pgYDyASXeHAAQCc-Ke0aE261.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> What I think that forest looks like

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Feedback and suggestions are appreciated


End file.
